Prince
by Mistress-Starfire
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was the servant of Princess Haruno Sakura. Now, he serves Uchiha Sasuke, who is perilously Sakura's fiancé. Not only that! Naruto seems to be the one who has stolen his affections! And Naruto has a lot more pressure then you may think. Yaoi
1. I'm not alone at all

**Warning: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi. OOC **(I admire those who can put Yaoi in character.)

**Flamers: I'm going to put it nice and simple. FUCK OFF. **

**Please give me some construction criticism. A person needs to be the best they can be, and go beyond that, nee? **

**-x-**

**Prince **

_Chapter one. _

Uchiha Sasuke looked into the balcony, looking for something to catch his interest. He found nothing, and glared at a nearby dove outside, hating it for its freedom.

This handsome, black-haired beauty is Prince Sasuke, heir to the throne and future ruler of the North Kingdom. His life truly sucked. At age 16, his parents had proclaimed that he was old enough to choose a wife, and get married. He ran his fingers through his hair, slightly frustrated at his parent's wishes. Before Itachi ran off, he was always ignored. But after Itachi, their 'prized' son was gone, they started paying more and more attention to Sasuke, and that made him a whole lot happier. Spending his whole childhood being ignored by his own family members made him realize the only way for them to be proud of him is if he obeyed there every wish. Now, standing in front of his balcony, he felt slightly foolish for making such a choice.

He shook his head slightly. It wasn't a foolish choice at all! Being the emotion starved child as a youngster made him this way. The dove stretched its flawless wings, unaffected by Sasuke's actions. Still…He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Still…he preferred to marry someone he actually would love, unlike the senseless fan girls his mother and father chose for him. His parents insisted on meeting them, and when he did, he found that they were all annoying. When he declared he hated the whole female population of the North kingdom, his determined parents brought girls from the West kingdom.

Ugh. They were horrifying. There was Princess Tenten. The West was well-known for its violence and gruesome ways of killing people, its barbaric rituals, and it's warring. Sasuke had been really aware of that. He walked into the living room with a terrified feeling in his gut, and the first thing that greeted him was a pole. Yes. A stinking pole was shoved into his stomach, and he barely dodged the rest of the attacks coming. They spent about three minutes of the time talking (About war) before the girl had challenged him to a fight. Before Sasuke could answer, she tossed at least 500 different knives at him, and he ran off like his ass was on fire. The West kingdom was insane!

The East kingdom wasn't much better. He shuddered, remembering one particular girl. What was her name again...? Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Princess Ino of the East Kingdom. That girl would **not** _stop_ talking. Seriously, she went on and on and on, and every time Sasuke would interrupt, she would clamp up and smile **_so_** sweetly, her jaws creaked. She spoke of pointless things, and applied make-up every five minutes. Every time he spoke, no matter what the subject was, she'd nod and look at him with astonished eyes, which was very creepy. She was the most annoying wench he had met so far.

When he declared that the North Kingdom was filled with useless females, the East was filled with talkative idiots, and the west was filled with scary ill-tempered females (They sent three human heads after hearing this.), his parents were disappointed. They were at least hoping he'd marry Princess Tenten since the North and West Kingdom weren't on friendly terms, and his marrying the princess would help greatly.

Sasuke sighed, he still had to choose. There was one more kingdom left. The South Kingdom. Princess Haruno Sakura should be arriving any minute now.

If Sasuke wasn't a dignified prince, he would've gotten a rock and threw it at the carefree dove. Sadly, it would be unsuited for the future heir to attack wildlife. Forcing himself to turn and walk back to his room, he fell head first on his bed, and groaned. He honestly didn't want to get married. He was only 16, and he was to find a bride in less then a month, get hitched when he's 17 and a half, and screw his wife without condoms every year to make lots of Uchiha Babies for the kingdom. Sasuke could see why Itachi ran off when he was 16. Their parents must've tried to force him marry some random girl and bear 'fruit', so he ran off. He almost, just_ almost_, forgave Itachi. But he couldn't. Sasuke shook his head. 'Stop thinking such stupid thoughts.' He knew that wasn't the real reason. Itachi had always had some sort of creepy shadow lurking behind his expressions. "I guess after holding all that anger in for 17 years, he finally woke up and snapped." He muttered to himself, rolling to his back. He could remember his brother's retrieving back as if it was yesterday. He was very angry at Itachi for just leaving and not picking up his responsibilities as he should've, but he was also kind of happy the favorite son left. Aw, god. His nervousness was making his thoughts ramble.

Sasuke flipped over on his stomach again, and awaited his future 'wife.' He just hoped that this one wouldn't attack him with a pole.

**X-x-X-x----**

Sakura was late. Sasuke was grateful, and he hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't be able to make it, or at least fall into a ditch and turn back or something. He silently smirked to himself, happy that god finally granted him some joy.

A huge array of heels ran down the hall, clicking the marbled floors with each step. Followed by knocks on the door, and Shizune's voice yelling, "Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! Sakura-hime is here! Be ready in 5 minutes!"

Sasuke's smirk slid off his face and he looked at nothing for several moments. Then he began to bang his head on his bed repetitively.

He got up his bed slowly, and each step trembled. He seriously did not want to see another female (much less a possible candidate for his bride-to-be.) and just hoped that this one would be normal. He walked to his dresser and put on a black shirt with matching pants, before setting of ever so enthusiastically down the stone stairs to meet Sakura.

Instead, he met his parents, and his father barked, "What kind of gentleman makes his lady wait?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Sorry, Father."

"Ah well." Sasuke's mother said. "Sakura just arrived." She smiled at Sasuke, and ruffled his hair affectionately, and murmured, "Be nice."

Sasuke sighed. "I'll try."

Just then, Sakura walked into the room, her eyes cast down, and she moved with grace. Sasuke was a bit shocked at first, he had never seen pink hair in his life, and rarely saw eyes of green. She bowed three times to Sasuke, and the first thing Sasuke noticed was that there was a ball of yellow hair behind her. Sasuke's parents nodded approvingly at the girl. Sasuke looked sideways behind Sakura as she bowed and noticed a small blond boy behind her. Sakura kept on moving up before he was able to catch the blonde's face and that was irritating. After the girl stopped bowing, he got a good look at the boy's face. Three whisker-like marks graced each cheek, and light sunny blond hair fluffed around his head. What captivated Sasuke was how amazingly pretty his eyes were. They were blue, color of the deepest ocean, and they shone brightly, making everything else about him stand out. The blond hadn't noticed him staring; he was too busy looking at the room's lavish décor.

The bright blue eyes widened at the painted ceilings to the food on the table. Sasuke could just imagine him running around and laughing with happiness if the royal family and a princess weren't in the room.

He continued to stare at the blonde's eyes with fascination as they glimmered. Blue eyes were rare in the North Kingdom, so were green. Most citizens had black eyes, minus the Hyuuga generals and their family. Although Sakura had equally pretty eyes, Naruto's seem to sparkle. His eyes were reverted when the princess cleared her throat. Sakura bowed again, and said, "It's very nice to meet you. I am Haruno Sakura, princess of the South Kingdom." She turned and then introduced the blond as Naruto.

Outside, Sakura was acting pretty confident and was acting like a respectable princess. Inside, she was squealing like a little fan girl. They had given her a picture of Itachi and Sakura was instantly attracted. She was praying desperately that Sasuke would look like him, and what she got was even better. Sasuke was drop-dead gorgeous. He was hot as in innocent hot; whereas Itachi was the type of hot that was badass sort of hot. Either way, Sakura would prefer to have Sasuke, because Sasuke seemed nicer. He wouldn't threaten to kill off the Uchiha family or hurt innocent by passers to prove his threat. Back on topic, she inwardly thanked the gods because Sasuke was everything a girl would want.

Inner Sakura shook her head and she thought fiercely to herself, _'I can't let Sasuke reject me! I'll be married to the heart throb of the four kingdoms and laugh in stupid Ino's pig face!'_ She then secretly cackled. Sakura then noticed that her beloved wasn't staring at her, but at Naruto. Her eyes narrowed. Maybe she hadn't heard him when she introduced Naruto.

"This is Naruto, my servant." She said curtly. _'Pay attention to **me**, damn it!'_ Naruto heard his name and turned to Sakura, noticing Sasuke for the first time. Sasuke's breath hitched when the blue eyes widened and their eyes met.

Naruto was very pretty.

He grinned at the blond, while Naruto stared. Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto scrutinized his appearance. When he stopped, he raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who was trying to tell him to shut up in body language while trying not to look bad. Naruto didn't catch on, and said loudly, "What's so good about him?" giving her a disappointed look at her choice of a husband.

Sakura's face burned. She turned and bowed apologetically at Sasuke's parents, who were shocked.

Sakura was humiliated. "Naruto!" _'Shut the fuck up, or I'm gonna kill you later, you buffoon.' _

Sasuke smirked, "Well, I'm a million times ten much better then you, aren't I?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's innocent image turned into rage. "What did you say, you asshole?" He looked like he was going to comment on something nasty, but Sakura gave him the coldest glare possible, effectively shutting the blond up. Sasuke's parents still looked surprised, and were glad Sakura had the willpower to make him stop talking. Sakura turned and smiled at Sasuke, "Sorry. Perhaps Naruto didn't know you were royalty, Sasuke-sama." Naruto opened his mouth to protest. "I did know-!" He stopped and his blue eyes crumbled when Sakura gave him another piercing glare.

Sasuke's father's mouth twitched. "Princess Sakura. Perhaps you should teach your servants how to act."

Sakura bowed yet again. "I'm really sorry." Naruto bowed next to her, not wanting Sakura to get in trouble.

Queen Mikoto nodded and gave them both a friendly smile. "It's quite all right." To her husband she playfully nudged at him with her elbow. "Lighten up!" King Fugaku brushed her away, pretending he was unaffected by his loving wife.

"I can't help but notice your exotic look, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. The South Kingdom must have some beautiful people there. I'm sure Sasuke will be fascinated by all the details in your life. Escort your princess to the nearest Tea room and get to know each other." She winked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded; silently disappointed that he couldn't deny the sweet smile his mother gave.

Sasuke offered his arm for Sakura, which Sakura accepted, and Naruto followed shortly behind. Sasuke led them up the stairs, and as soon as they reached the hallways, out of the sight of Sasuke's mother and father, he put his hands behind his head and pretended not to be amazed at the beautiful tapestry on the walls. To show that he didn't care, he skipped in front of Sakura and Sasuke. He turned and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Before Sakura could glare at him, he whirled back around. He whirled around so fast, he spun and stepped on his laces on his boots,. Causing himself to collapse and twist his ankle. He yelped. Sakura sighed_. 'That idiot.'_ She wasn't about to let go of Sasuke though. To her surprise, Sasuke let go of her. He walked up to where Naruto was and bent on one knee, staring at the boy's foot. He then probed around the boy's ankle, looking for the spot. When Naruto yelped and pouted, he smirked quietly. He found the spot.

"Come into my room. I'll get some bandages." He said quietly, and turned to the surprised Sakura. "Royalty or no, you still have to help those in need." He glared. Sakura bowed her head. "Sorry."

Naruto smiled and tried to get up. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan-OW!" He tripped and fell over Sasuke. H wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to keep himself balanced. "Owie Owie…" He mumbled, his blue eyes watering slightly. Then he noticed he was hugging Sasuke's head. "GEH!" He let go and fell on his butt again. Sasuke smirked at the blushing boy. _'So cute…'_

Naruto caught his smirk and glared. "I don't need your help! Stupid Sasuke! Go away!"

"Naruto…" Sakura said dangerously.

Sasuke was unaffected, however. "We're in the middle of the hallway, idiot."

Naruto turned red with embarrassment, "I know that, you asshole! W-What…What?" Sasuke had tossed him over his shoulder. "No! You bastard! Leggo! You meanie! Put me down!" Ignoring Naruto, he offered his arm to Sakura. Sakura's eyes held a look of disbelief but accepted the arm anyway. Sasuke's eyes lingered to where Naruto's rear was. It was right next to his face, so he took this as an advantage to nonchalantly place his hand on his butt. Thankfully the ranting Naruto didn't notice.

"AUGH! PUT ME DOWN, DAMN IT! STUPID BIG FAT MEANIE!" He yelled, struggling.

Sakura yelled, "NARUTO! SHUT UP!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, and began to gently stroke Naruto's ass. Naruto's face turned bright red.

"GYAH! PERVERT!" He squealed. Sasuke smirked.

"SASUKE-SAMA IS NOT A PERVERT!" Sakura would've punched Naruto, but she didn't want to lose Sasuke's hand.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sakura looked around Sasuke's room, trying to find something she hadn't seen before. The bright tapestries and the four poster king sized bed didn't seem to have much affect on her, but for Naruto, it was a different story. He gaped at the beautiful items that were scattered around, and at the high ceiling. He looked at the balcony longingly, and looked at his leg, knowing he couldn't go. Sasuke looked silently at the blond, and without the two noticing, he went to another room to get a medical kit. Sakura soon noticed the prince was gone, and asked worriedly, "Naruto, where's Sasuke-sama?"

Naruto glared at the wall, and muttered, "I don't know, but I'm glad that's stupid pervert is gone." He pouted. "He touched my butt! I can't believe you like him, Sakura-chan!"

That earned him an angry glance and a fist at his head. Sasuke returned to find Naruto hugging his head, and his big blue orbs wide with pain. "Owie Owie..." He heard the blond whimper. "That's no way to treat the injured." He stated to Sakura. Sakura bowed, hiding her furious expression. _'Stupid Naruto. He's making me look like a bitch in front of Sasuke! I told mother he should stay home.'_

Naruto felt a hand on his face, wiping the small beads of tears coming from each eye. Naruto opened his eyes, and gasped. Sasuke was...wiping his tears. He blushed. "Stupid Sasuke! Stop that! I'm not a girl! No...! ...Stop...!" He moved his face away from the intruding hand, and found that Sasuke was equally flushed. The only different was that he was able to force it down. Sasuke bit his lip in frustration. Naruto was so pretty, and having him pouting with his reddened lips, his innocent face crimson, and his eyes beaded with tears, Sasuke found himself thinking how a horny Naruto would look like. He fought down the growing blush again. Sakura watched the weird contact between the two boys. She could've sworn Sasuke blushed, but if he did, it left as fast as it came. _'Nah…'_ She shook her head slightly. _'But…that was weird.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Naruto cry like a baby. It wasn't like she didn't care for Naruto, but sometimes the boy was just so plain childish. Naruto had been her servant ever since she was 5, and they both spent a lot of time with each other, Naruto acting more like a friend then a servant. Her eyes softened. Naruto was like a little brother, although he was the older one. She sighed.

She stuck her hand in her petticoat pocket, and grasped a packet of tissues. Sakura walked towards with a tissue in her hand, and handed it to Naruto.

"Here." Sakura sighed as the bright blue eyes shined. Naruto took the tissue and wiped his face. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He said brightly.

Sasuke watched this interaction between the two, and felt a nagging feeling in his gut. Naruto seemed to cheer up instantly whenever Sakura was around. He had no idea what this feeling was, so he just brushed it away. Looking down, he remembered his medical kit. He opened it, and got some bandages and ointment out. Sasuke asked Sakura to move away, and he took Naruto's foot. Naruto's eyes widened. "What are you doing? Stop touching me!" When he struggled yet again, his foot twisted in pain. He stayed still, biting his lip from crying out. "Stay still." Sasuke commanded. Taking Naruto's foot in his hand, he began to use the ointment on the painful stop.

Naruto's eyes bulged when Sasuke poked the sore spot. "OW! S-SASUKE!" Sakura glared. "Sasuke's helping you, you idiot. Be quiet."

Sasuke applied more ointment, probing the spot more and messaging it with two fingers in circular motions. Naruto stopped crying out, but it still hurt. Gradually, the pain stopped, and Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise. "Special Uchiha Ointment." Sasuke muttered in reply. "You shouldn't move so much. The pain is gone, but if you move a lot, it'll come back." He wrapped Naruto's foot in the bandages. "Now you can go to the balcony." Sasuke murmured. Naruto's face turned bright pink. _'How did he know?'_ "T-t-t-thank y-you…" His face erupted into flame, and he turned before neither could see his burning face, running towards the balcony.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke grinned. After watching the blond boy's back, Sasuke offered Sakura his arm again. Sakura, of course, accepted, and found herself seated with his majesty on a sofa, sipping tea.

Sasuke was asking her questions, trying to get to know her. You might as well become friends with the person you're going to marry.

"So, Haruno-sama, you're 15 this year?" Sasuke was trying to not look at the bright blond hair swishing in the wind. It was terribly hard, since he was sitting facing Sakura, and with his luck, he faced Naruto's back.

"Yes. Um…Call me Sakura. It's okay." Sakura smiled.

"Okay. Sakura it is then." He smiled back, and saw Sakura relax visibly. "You live in the Yon Castle, right? How is it there?" He asked.

As Sakura gave an elaborate description of the town, the city, her palace, Sasuke found himself watching Naruto's every move. A butterfly had flown towards the blond and the idiot tried to catch it, almost tripping. When he did catch it, Sasuke watched as a bright smile shone Naruto's face, and found his lips tugging up into a smile as well. Naruto then held the butterfly to his chest, before letting it go, laughing. Naruto was so innocent, child-like, and cute. He grinned.

Sakura smiled. '_Looks like Sasuke-sama is enjoying our conversation.' _She continued to tell him about her life.

"-Naruto was given to me when I was 9, and-" Sasuke ear caught Naruto's name. "Naruto?" He asked.

Sakura flashed him a smile. "Yea."

Sakura sighed, sipping her tea. Her emerald green eyes looked sadly on the carpet floor. "Um…Sasuke-kun? You know about the war, right?"

Sasuke blinked. The war? "Was it the one that happened 16 years ago? The one where the great Yondaime died?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. That was when raiders and outsiders were trying to take over our lands. At first, they were succeeding. They killed thousands of our people, and harmed innocent civilians, raped, burned our villages, and destroyed families."

She took a deep breath. Sasuke held his. Naruto had something to do with all that.

"Our Kingdom was outraged. Luckily, The King of that time, Yondaime, had an ingenious plan. He devised the strategy to the soldiers, and decided to be the one to lead the army." Sakura gave a proud smile, but it quickly disappeared.

"The South Kingdom took drastic measures, and once they were sure of victory, they left no survivors. That's right. Even after the victory was already in their grasp, our kingdom, or rather, the soldiers killed everyone." Sakura muttered, clutching her porcelain tea cup.

Sasuke sipped his tea calmly. He had heard worse.

"The soldiers had lost everything from the war, you see. Their wives were raped and then killed, their children dead, their livestock, money, everything they had owned were either repossessed or were ashes."

"Yondaime was the leader of the army, and had no idea about the crazy massacres. When he arrived, there was only one survivor left. Naruto. I heard different things of how Naruto was found. Some say he was being beaten and tortured to death, while others say that he was being raped. Some other person told me that Yondaime was outraged and killed the soldiers, but I doubt that's true. Otherwise, our village wouldn't have hated him so much to put him into slavery. Someone must've told everyone about the last survivor of the enemy."

"What had happened to him?" Sasuke asked. To say the least, he was surprised. The beautiful child on his balcony was hated and hurt? It all seemed too false. Naruto's eyes were filled with innocence.

"I don't know what he's been through, but Naruto...he's…" Sakura coughed and looked away.

"…He's….pretty. I'm sure even you, Sasuke-sama, noticed. I don't know what happened, but he was given to me at age nine, and I recall being scared of him 'cause he had bruises all over his body. He refused to tell what had happened, and the reason why I know all this is because I looked at the very small amount of records he had."

"Why did you look into his records?" Sasuke was curious.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Sasuke-sama…when he was first with me, he annoyed me to no end. I had a tutor along with him. He was always so happy, and filled with joy, even about homework. There was this one time, this one small time when we just turn ten, that I realized his whole happiness was fake. His mask had slipped slightly, and I was able to see the deep sadness for once. On that day, we were going to the Main Hall in one of the villages to celebrate a festival. When we arrived, I immediately knew something was wrong. Naruto had stopped walking when he saw a father and son exchange candies and hold hands. He started to walk faster, and refused to look at me. I was small at the time, and when I finally caught up to him, Naruto just smiled at me, and told me he was fine."

Sakura glared at the floor. "He was lying."

"There were tear drops on the roads where he ran. He had obviously been crying."

She sipped her tea, and continued, "I demanded to know what was wrong. I wasn't stupid, and I knew he was hiding something."

"He never told me." She said.

Sakura gave Sasuke a small, small smile, and concluded, "That was the first time he looked so sad…He never told me what was wrong though, and he cried on my shoulder that day. I didn't want to hurt him further, and decided to research on him. People often refused to tell me anything useful, only to inform me there opinions of him, calling him 'Demon' or any other disrespectful name."

Sasuke stared at the happy blond outside, doubting the story. It was ridiculous! He was so innocent and…he couldn't have!

Just then, the clock struck at three, and Sakura got up. She bowed and said calmly, "I have to attend to the academy right now. I'm sorry that our meeting was short-lived, and I doubt that you have learned anything of me, and I you. Perhaps…" A thought crossed her mind. Inner Sakura snapped her fingers. "Perhaps…Naruto can tell you about me, so we won't be complete strangers! I'll be back in six months anyway, Summer Vacation, you know. We can meet up then. I'll get to know you anyway, so there'd be no problem." She smiled.

Sasuke looked up at her, and replied, "So…what you're saying is…Naruto will be my servant so he can tell me about you?"

Sakura nodded. "It only seems fair. I've wasted our time to get to know each other, so why not? Then, I'm pretty sure that we can get to know each other more in the summer, and Naruto can inform me all about you. It may not show, but I think he's quite fond of you. Also, Naruto has been with me most of my life, so he knows everything. I trust him."

Sasuke looked at awe as the girl continued to speak.

"But I only have a month with you then, so we'll have to make most with the short amount of time. I suppose by then Naruto could stay with you, if you want, since I'll be attending an all girls school, and I'd hardly be home."

Sasuke nodded. "…fine." Well, at least if he married this girl, he'll never have to figure out what laws to make and do paperwork.

Sakura grinned. "You better let me handle this." He went to where Naruto was, and Sasuke watched as Sakura whispered something in Naruto's ear. The boy gave a shrug, and nodded. Sakura said something again. The blonde's eyes looked suspiciously at her, and nodded slowly, saying something back. Sakura smirked and said something to him again. This earned a humorous response from the blond. His face turned red, and Sakura held her ears, knowing what was going to come.

"Wh-_WH_**-WHATI AM **_NOT _**STAYING WITH THAT _PERVERTED SON OF A_**-" Sakura continued to hold her ears, careless. She was used to it. She'd ask for a favor, the blond would seemingly reject, but in the end he'd always do the thing she asked him to do. Sasuke felt his lips twitch upwards as the blond continued to rant in colorful words. Well, he succeeded in making the dove fly away, something Sasuke couldn't accomplish.

After a few moments, Sakura realized she was going to be late, and she was slowly becoming pissed at what was being said about Sasuke. She glared and punched him in the head, effectively shutting him up. "You're staying." It wasn't optional. She sighed as the blond curled up into a ball and looked sad. "Do you really want to get rid of me that bad?"

Sakura's eyes softened again. "Look, Can you please do it for me? It's not that I want to leave you, but I'm going to have to anyway, school and all. Besides, I'm going to visit you soon. In six months."

Naruto looked like he was going to protest, but stopped, and sighed. "Fine, fine. For Sakura-chan." He murmured gruffly.

"Thanks." Sakura lead the blond to Sasuke who was watching them. He couldn't hear what was said between them, and what made Naruto so sad, but Naruto looked defeated, so he was going to stay with him. Definitely. Shivers went up his spine at the thought of the beautiful boy staying with him, and he smirked. Naruto refused to look at him, and Sakura bowed, "This will be your new servant, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto suddenly found the wall next to him very interesting.

"Well, I have to go now! See you soon, Sasuke-sama, Naruto!" She walked out the door, giving them a little wave before leaving.

Naruto suppressed the shiver as he felt the other boy scan him. He snapped, his face red, "WHAT?"

Sakura was truly gone. She had left him with a perverted bastard that'll probably molest him for the next six months. Ugh. Horrible.

Sasuke got up, and Naruto stumbled back, "Wh-What do you want? Don't come near me!"

Naruto shut his eyes as he backed away into a wall. Sasuke's pale hands were…petting him?

"Hey, does it hurt here? You got hit twice on the same spot."

Naruto lied, "No."

Sasuke poked the spot, and Naruto yelped. "Owie.."

Sasuke watched in fascination as Naruto's boyish face turned child-like, with tears and a blush and everything. He was so adorable.

Sasuke smirked. "To ensure that I'll know everything about Sakura, we will do everything together. Eat together, walk together, sleep together, and _bathe _together." He was grinning, and Naruto's eyes widened. "P-pervert!"

Sasuke wanted to make sure that he'd be with Naruto every second. Why? Because he was his for the time being. And he didn't want others to take advantage of his innocence. He had no idea why, but he was somehow more attracted to Naruto more then he should. The blond was very intriguing. At least now, he had something that was his own, and not Itachi's. Before he could stop himself, he placed a gentle kiss on the spot where Sakura had punched. Naruto's big blue eyes widened a fraction, and his face reddened a deeper crimson. Before the Uchiha could do anything more, Naruto scooted away from him, and demanded, "Why did you do that? You're Sakura's future husband!"

Sasuke looked bored. "Who says?"

Naruto's eyes widened (His eyes have reached the size of plates.). "Sakura told me to tell you about her. That's why I'm here!" _'That asshole! He's using Sakura as an excuse to molest me!'_ Surprisingly, the thought didn't creep him out. He never felt wanted before.

Sasuke smirked, "That's what she thinks."

'_-what?'_

Sasuke locked gazes with Naruto.

"You're here…to please me."

**To be continued…**

It's been a while..

**A/N:** My thirteen chapters for Tenchi have all disappeared! My computer fried twice! (Oh well. I'll just rewrite them or something.) Also, I have backup files for 'Tenchi', but….they SUCK. It made me realize how much I sucked. (I still do, but back then, I was Horrid. ) I'm going to rewrite the chapters, and update that soon. For now, enjoy the first chapter of 'Prince.' XD Not as cliché as you may think. Although it may get porny later on. (So a lot of chapter cuts will be made. I'll tell you how to get to my aff account when the time comes.) After the first couple of chapters, I'll switch the rating to M, so watch out, little boys and girls. XD Also, I think I should have a couple of errors in grammar, since I didn't bother looking over it. High school is a pain in the ass. 5 seconds can actually do a lot. I have to study now, I think I have three tests tomorrows. See yas!

Oh, and this is going to be light-hearted all the way. (Most likely) Tenchi may seem light hearted in the beginning, but it'll become a tear-jerker in the end.


	2. There are many stars in the sky

**Warning: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi. OOC (People in general that create pairings without having them act the slightest ooc are GODS.) **

**Flamers: Flame me. I'll tear you apart, dearest; just leave your email. **

_**A/N**: _You guys made me really happy! I'm sorry for updating so late, although now I have practically no time in my hands. I hope you won't get bored of this chapter, because I was really tired when I wrote this. Thank you guys SO much. I feel bad for making you guys wait so long… Please enjoy and help me improve to the fullest!

**You guys kick ass. **

**-x-**

**Prince**

_Chapter 2_

"You're here…to please me."

Sasuke's voice was sure, deep, and velvety. A normal fan girl would surely faint from such a sexy voice, but Naruto wasn't a desperate fan girl. He was a very, very disturbed male that was no way a _fan_ of Sasuke's. Also, was it just him, or was a certain pale-skinned boy magically appearing closer and closer to him within each passing second?? Naruto shuddered. "P-Perverted jerk. Ever heard of personal space??" He asked stiffly. Sasuke smirked. _'Defiance..?'_ He shot back, "Yes…but such matters are trivial when property is mentioned."

Naruto's eyes flashed when the meaning of the big words hit his feeble mind. That…that…that big fat……ARGH!! Naruto stuck his lip out, pouting. "Stupid meanie leech." He uttered out, not knowing anything else to say. Sasuke smirk faltered a little. It was a little degrading since he regarded Naruto as such a beauty, and in turn, the blond calls him a disgusting, slimy leech, which he was in no way alike. (Or so he thought.)

"Oh my god! Sakura-chan, It's not what it looks like!" Naruto gasped and looked horrified at what was beyond Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?" He slowly turned around, and when he didn't see any sign of pink, he heard a loud yell.

"Haha! You bastard! I can't believe you fell for that!" Sasuke blinked and turned around to face nothing. He found that he was straddling air. And then he looked up to see Naruto leaping out of his balcony.

"H-hey! Do you want to _die_??" Sasuke jumped up to his feet and ran to his balcony immediately, and grabbed the edges, looking for the blond. His eyes immediately caught him. The sun had a brilliant affect on his blond hair, and it made the strands seem like pure gold.

Sakura was one lucky girl to have something this beautiful to wait on her.

And now he was his. (It may seem he has forgotten that Naruto's stay had a time limit.)

Naruto scampered through the gardens, smiling brightly and grinning at the gardeners, who gave him a confused look. Was he a beggar that managed to get pass the palace guards?

It couldn't be. They returned to work and they all nearly had a heart attack when they saw their beloved pride of the North, their very own **Uchiha Sasuke** jump out from the balcony (Which was very high up, 200 feet or so, so they all were walking seizures for a couple of seconds), in pursue of the blond. When he landed on his feet, he immediately charged after the shorter boy. He hopped onto the hedges, and since his legs were longer, he had a bigger advantage. He immediately caught up with the loud-mouth, his feet jumping delicately on the shrubs above Naruto.

The blue-eyed boy had no idea that Sasuke was pacing at the same rate he was, and he had no clue that the pervert was right above him, calmly trenching through the bushes.

Sasuke smirked before he jumped off and landed right behind Naruto. Hearing the loud scrunching noise, He whipped his head back to see that Sasuke was right **_there_**.

That was really creepy. "_Sasuke?_"

"Give up, stupid."

Naruto reddened, "Just for that, I won't!"

Before he could run faster, Sasuke grabbed his wrist, turned him completely around and blue met black.

Sasuke fell onto his backside, and caught Naruto in his arms. It all happened so quickly.

Sasuke was expecting Naruto's lips to fall onto his, and had even closed his eyes. Instead, what he got was a punch in the face, by a blushing Naruto, who had noticed Sasuke's expectant look. "You fucking pervert."

Everything had happened so fast.

Naruto hopped off of him and almost began to run again, until he bumped into a…Hoe.

A stinking Hoe.

Holding the Hoe was a gardener.

A very angry-looking gardener.

And surrounding the gardener was a couple hundred angry-looking gardeners.

And they were all holding Hoes.

"How dare you hurt our Beloved Sasuke-sama!! **_YOU SHALL PAY, BEGGAR_**!" The leader thundered. He raised his gardening utensil and his fellow brethrens did the same.

"I'm no beggar, you stupid…A-AH! OH MY GOD! _UWAAAAAAH! _**HELLLLLLP!**!"

**-x-**

"...You have some violent servants." Naruto muttered, as he bandaged Sasuke's face.

"…And you're not violent?" Sasuke gave him a small teasing smile. Sasuke's right cheek was a little bit swollen, Naruto was tending to it. For a little guy, he sure packed a punch.

Naruto, on the other hand, was perfectly alright, since Sasuke snapped out of it just in time to prevent the gardeners to hurt his cute ass.

"Shut up." He dipped a small cloth into the water basin, and gently cleansed the wound he had inflicted upon Sasuke earlier. Then he began to spread some medicine over his cheek, and when Naruto hovered above him to place the bandages, Sasuke's hand somehow found its way to his butt and caressed his rear, squeezing it.

Naruto hopped backwards from him, afraid. He had to protect his chastity somehow. Six months with this guy…How was he going to do it?

"Hey, hey! Did you know that Sakura's-"

Sasuke looked annoyed. "Geez, shut up about her! I don't like her, and if I marry her, it wouldn't be my choice."

"Then why the hell are you leading her on? That's not nice at all!"

'_Because, Naruto, I can't be like my brother. I can't run off. It's precisely why I'm **too **nice.' _Sasuke didn't answer him

Naruto frowned. "B-But…"

"Besides…Why would I like someone that looks so unnatural when I have something…like…you?" Sasuke tipped up Naruto's chin and teased Naruto for a few seconds, before letting go of him.

Naruto felt his heartbeat erratically.

"And because I'm so irresistible, I know you'll eventually give in to me, and be subservient."

"Subservient?" Naruto cocked his head.

"You'll be…submissive." He smirked.

Naruto still didn't get it, but didn't quite care. He placed the bandage onto Sasuke's face.

"Well, do you want to know about Sakura anyway? What do you mean unnatural? She's so pretty!"

"…No. And she looks like a monster. Who has pink hair anyway?"

"………." _'…What an asshole.'_

"Anyway, I say we take a bath. You look messy, and I feel dirty." Sasuke got up, while Naruto frowned.

"But I just took care of your face! And what do you mean _together_? You were kidding that time, right?" Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke turned to face him. "I was serious."

"I refuse!" _'I can't protect myself when I'm naked.'_

"I don't believe you have a choice. You don't know where the bathrooms are in this vast castle."

"Well, I-I can find them without your help!" Naruto spluttered. _'I refuse to be naked with him!' _

Sasuke frowned a little. But that disappeared quickly. "**Really**? How about a proposition?"

"Hrm…? Whazzat?"

The prince gazed at him with dangerous eyes. "A…bet, as you would say it."

"…A bet?" Naruto looked at the arrogant prince, uneasy.

Sasuke leaned close to him. "Yes," He hissed into his ear, "_A bet_."

Naruto shut his eyes tightly at the close proximity and the hot lips that were so close his ear. Those words made something shivery go up and down his spine…and the way he said it, gave him _tingles_.

Naruto leaned back, his face red. "W-what kind of bet?" He scooted away from him.

Sasuke frowned. He thought Naruto would at least be slightly charmed by his advances. He ran a hand into his dark shiny locks, and wondered why Naruto was so hard to court.

"Well…If you find the bathroom without my help, I won't…I won't bathe with you the whole entire time you're here." Sasuke nodded his head. He hoped Naruto would get lost.

"You'll win when I go to the bathroom in the evening, and find you there."

"…Deal! Do I start now?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Yes! You'll lose for sure!" Naruto got up, dusted his pants and gave a smirk at Sasuke's direction.

"Oh, and if you lose, you'll have to do whatever I want…" Sasuke said quietly.

"For a minute?" Naruto smiled nervously.

"…For the rest of your stay, stupid."

Naruto pouted. "Whatever, you bastard! I'm going to win this challenge, stay away from your dirty perverted clutches, and end up coming out of these six months with my chastity still intact!"

Naruto immediately ran out after the words were said, and Sasuke could only sit there, stunned. But of course, like all Uchihas, he became composed within a matter of seconds, and smirked a little while drinking tea.

"…With your Chastity still intact…?" Sasuke snickered at the idea.

His eyes flashing, he murmured, "Trust me, Uzumaki Naruto, you'll _beg_ to be touched." He smirked yet again, spreading a dangerous aura.

Meanwhile, Naruto jogged through the halls, determined, knowing that if he failed, he would be in trouble.

"Hn! That asshole thinks that I'm not able to find something as _trivial_ as a bathroom!" Naruto said 'trivial' haughtily and Sasuke-like, and he giggled at his impersonation. That bastard thought he was superior, Naruto could see it in his eyes, and the way he carried himself.

That annoyed him to no end.

"Well, he isn't!" Naruto nodded. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face filled with inferiority.

"Hehe! Hahahahaha!" He chuckled lightheartedly. He skipped to the second hallway, and still laughing, he covered his lips. As he made a turn around the corner, he bumped into something extremely hard.

"Hey-! Ow!" Naruto rubbed his face. What the hell happened?

A deep voice apologized. "I'm sorry, miss…"

"…It's okay…" Naruto rubbed his head. Then it hit him. Now wait just a damn minute!

"Did you just call me a **_girl_**?" Naruto looked up to glare at the other.

The other was wearing a helmet and had body armor strapped against his chest. Naruto cursed inwardly. That was the hard thing that hit his face. Damn it, he couldn't see who was inside the metal.

Naruto made a guess that he was one of the generals, or soldiers in the making. If so, what was he doing inside the palace? He should have his own fancy Manor or something.

"I beg your pardon…?" The youth asked, confused.

Naruto frowned. "You called me a girl. I demand an apology." He crossed his arms and turned, facing away from the other guy.

The Iron-clad male bowed. "I'm sorry." She was a girl. Wasn't she?

"E-eh?" That was almost too easy. Was this a trick?

Might as well play along. "If you were really sorry, then you'd take off your helmet."

The other guy bowed, and smiled. "Of course, madam." She was interesting.

He took off the helmet, and the first thing Naruto noticed was that he had really nice long silky hair. The second was that he was around 18. The third was that he was very handsome.

Then his blue eyes blank ones.

Naruto gasped. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU HAVE NO PUPILS!!!"

The long haired male looked amused. "Fear not, I am-"

"Hyaaah!! _DIE_!" Naruto crumpled his fist and punched the pupil-less boy in the eye, and took off screaming.

"…!"

Sasuke heard a scream outside and rushed out, only to see a comrade of his on the ground with a black eye.

This almost made the Uchiha laugh. Almost.

The Hyuuga scowled as Sasuke stood smirking.

"Shut your mouth, Uchiha." Neji said.

"Hn…" The smirk was still evident as he walked back into his room. He didn't care about Neji all that much.

**-x-**

Naruto was still running. He stopped to catch his breath. Panting, he ran his fingers through his sloppy hair, shivering. Those eyes were so scary and evading! It was like he knew everything.

Which he didn't. Nobody knew everything.

Right?

Naruto straightened his back and looked around. How the hell…Where was he? Naruto looked around, confused. Naruto gritted his teeth, and looked back.

Maybe if he retraced his steps…?

He looked back, and cursed loudly.

The long winding hall was completely foreign, and for the first time, Naruto noticed how complex the Uchiha Castle was. Corners and twirling doors with spinning colors of canvases were seen everywhere. It was dreadfully puzzling, but so pretty. Maybe Naruto would've liked it if he wasn't going through a nervous breakdown.

He couldn't be violated! No, he won't! He will **NOT**! He refused to!

Naruto fisted his hair. But he was LOST! He gave out a loud groan, and began cursing.

He gave out a loud sigh, knowing that curing some more will do nothing but tire him further, so he decided to just walk around. Maybe with luck, somebody would find him and he could ask for directions. Although he highly doubt it; what was the chance of someone walking around this swirling mass of a hall?

He might as well make himself comfortable. He noticed several pictures along side the tiled walls, and immediately stared.

Ah, they were all Uchihas. The long hall was filled with Portraits of Sasuke's ancestors, and Sasuke's current family. Naruto frowned. Why were they all so grim? The pale skin and pretty looks were hereditary, as was the black hair. He looked at every one of their names, and his feet stopped at one portrait next to the last.

His eyes were mesmerizing, blood red in color, and shadowy black bangs framed his face. Feminine eyelashes and full lips made him seem so pretty, but yet his square shoulders and stress lines made him masculine. Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe.

'_So handsome…'_ He gaped.

When he found a way to tear his eyes away from his face, he looked to the last and latest portrait. He immediately frowned. Annoyed ebony eyes glared back. Pink lips, flawless ivory skin, and delicate eyebrows created Sasuke's face. Blue-black hair complimented his beautiful features. Naruto suddenly felt his cheeks burn. Why did Sasuke look so sexy in the portrait?

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't sexy at all! He was just a nasty conceited pervert!

He engaged into a glaring-staring contest with the portrait. It was obvious Sasuke hated sitting still for portraits, as his annoyed features were captured perfectly.

"Hm? And who are you?" Someone said behind him.

Naruto turned around, his blond hair flashing in the dark light. Light blue eyes met black, and Naruto's first thought was that it was Sasuke. However, a closer look revealed that he wasn't Sasuke, but a taller, older copy of him.

Naruto smiled at him. Maybe he could tell him where a bathroom is.

The boy looked slightly surprised at his immediate show of affection, but he smiled back. Naruto immediately began to feel nervous when the smile wasn't disappearing from his face.

"U-um…Why are you smiling like that?" Naruto cocked his head.

The boy once again looked surprised. Then he seemed to realize what he did wrong. "Ah…right…in order for a person to become friends with another, one must engage in a conversation…" He nodded, thinking.

"Hm…? Whatcha doing?" Was he crazy? Why was he talking to himself?

The dark-haired boy explained, "I read it from a book once. In order to achieve successful relationships, one must start a conversation, and smile, as well as show you understand and care for their well-being. As time gradually passes, you will feel he or she is precious to you."

Silence.

The boy looked at the blond, who in turn looked attentive. Bright shimmering blond hair, Big blue eyes, and a small body. No doubt, he was adorable.

Although he wondered if he had penis.

He was so frail and small. He wasn't sure if he was a boy anymore.

However, his eyes held so much strength, and happiness, as well as anger. He could see it very well-the darkness was covered by his happy exterior. He frowned.

Why was there a mask?

Silence.

The boy was beginning to wonder if he did something wrong.

Then a light sound shattered the silence. The blond was laughing.

After laughing until his stomach hurt, he asked a simple question.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked startled, and looked down at him. He was taller then Sasuke by an inch.

"Sai."

"Oh. My name's Naruto!"

How did one become friends at first meeting? He began to bow and say politely, "Nice to meet you. I hope we can be fr-" He was interrupted by Naruto's giggle.

When Sai questioned why he was laughing, Naruto only cracked up even harder.

"You want to be friends right? Why do you talk so funny?"

Sai was confused. "Funny?"

"Yeah! All polite-like!" Naruto nodded his head furiously.

Naruto was _really_ cute. Sai coughed, looking away. "How will one properly become friends, then?"

"There is no proper, silly!"

Sai was even more puzzled then before. "But the books clearly state-"

"Screw the books."

"What?"

Naruto laughed. "You're weird! It doesn't matter, as long as you're honest to yourself, you know?"

"Honest…to myself?" The words were so foreign.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…just talk about how you really feel, and what you're thinking about."

"What I'm thinking about…"

"Yep!"

"…Naruto-kun, I think you're cute." Sai stated seriously, while Naruto turned bright pink.

"Wha-wha-what?" He couldn't have heard right.

"And I would like to see if you have a penis."

"**WHAT?**" Naruto's eyes bulged out. "**_WHAT?_**"

Sai looked at the bright red face in front of him. "I'm saying what I'm thinking…Isn't that how you make friends?"

Sai smiled again, still thinking that if he smiled, they'd become friends quicker.

Naruto's cheeks were red, "U-uh, Sai…there are things you should keep to yourself. And I do have a penis! I do!"

Sai smirked. "Really? You don't seem like you have anything there."

Naruto blushed angrily. "What? You're so mean! And I do have one, you pervert!"

"But you're too cute to have a penis." He was mildly amused at Naruto's frustrated and embarrassed face.

Naruto spluttered like a fish. "I am NOT cute! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He shook his head frantically.

"You are. I think so." Sai was so damn serious, too!

"I'm a guy!" Naruto was exasperated.

"Really?" Sai's smirk widened.

"Yeah! Don't question my gender! I have a penis!" Naruto's fingers were in his hair, and he began shaking back and forth, overwhelmed.

"…You can prove it to me."

"Ew! PERVERT!" Sai dodged his punch, and gently pushed him back, using Naruto's strength against him.

Naruto wobbled around for a second, trying to balance himself, surprised.

"Whoa. You know Martial Arts? That's so cool!" He forgot all about Sai's Penis questions already. Naruto's attention span was that of a squirrel.

"…I suppose." Sai knew he was strong.

"Heh. So conceited." Naruto pouted.

Sai was confused. He wasn't feeling proud, or arrogant, or vain. How was he conceited?

"Oh yeah! Do you know where the bathroom is?" Naruto was like a torrent of emotions…he was interesting.

"Yeah."

"…Can you take me? I need to get there soon."

Sai nodded. "Of course."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you!"

Then he stuck his finger at Sai. "You…I'm glad you're happier now."

"I…I'm…" Sai was confused. "What?"

Naruto touched Sai's lips, and his eyes widened slightly at Naruto's warm touch.

"You're smiling truthfully now. That makes me happy." Naruto smiled cheerfully.

Sai was shocked. He touched his own lips, and felt that they were curved upward.

When did he…?

Naruto continued grinning however, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. But Sai was…he was amazed.

He didn't even feel the smile. It was as if his lips reacted on his own.

It had been years since that happened…

Naruto was acting like it was normal.

He really liked it, he realized.

"…Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes dimmed with some understanding, before he smiled back, his eyes bright.

"Show me the bathroom, Sai!"

Sai complied.

For the rest of the journey, they both engaged in arguments, and conversations.

Sai continued to smile truthfully, leaving those precious true smiles on his face, and not stopping once to touch them.

This was normal, after all.

Wasn't it?

**-x-**

Sasuke's ass was still in his room. He had several documents from newspapers, having some way related to Naruto. He wanted to know about what Sakura had told him earlier, about Naruto's past. However, he was having no luck so far. The documents only described the war, and Yondaime's victories.

Nothing about a small blond boy by the name of Naruto. As if to erase him, or delete him from what had happened. After all, the lone survivor should at least grab _one_ headline.

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!" The familiar clicks of heels made its way to Sasuke's bedroom. He quickly stashed the old newspapers under his bed; a Prince should never research on his servant.

"Sasuke-sama!" Shizune was carrying a small bag filled with Naruto's belongings.

"What?!" Sasuke opened his door, annoyed.

"Sakura-hime had Naruto's possessions delivered. And she requested for you to give him clothes."

Sasuke took the small duffel bag and placed it on the ground. It was awfully dirty.

"Of course I will. Is it necessary to bring this, however? I could've provided him anything he needs."

Shizune agreed with Sasuke. However, Sakura had insisted. "Sakura-hime says that these were his prized possessions, as well as some letters from his friends at the Yon Castle are in there. Maybe so he doesn't get homesick."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shizune-san, he can't get Homesick with me here." He reasoned.

"How so…?" Shizune was astounded; she had never heard such a perverted edge to Sasuke-sama's voice.

A perverted look slid on his face. "I'll make sure he doesn't want to go home…"

Shizune paused. "What do you mean by that, Sasuke-sama?" She frowned.

Sasuke snapped out of it, and said quickly, "Oh, nothing. I meant that I'll make his stay so _enjoyable_ that he wouldn't want to go home."

Shizune nodded slowly. "Where is Naruto-kun anyway?" Better if she didn't know.

Sasuke sat up suddenly. "My god! I forgot! See you later, Shizune-san!" How could he forget? He had to start looking for him.

Shizune watched Sasuke rummage through his cabinets. Taking out several bath necessities, and a towel plus spare clothes, he ran out in a hurry, putting everything in a bag.

Shizune cocked her head, smiling. It had been a while since he saw Sasuke in such an easy-going mood.

She sat on his bed and took the orange bag from the floor. She might as well help put some of his things in Sasuke's room, since Naruto was now his personal servant.

She opened it, and pulled out several letters. Naruto was pretty popular. She looked around. She didn't want to be a snoop, but she was curious.

She opened one.

_Hey, Naruto._

_This is the one and only KIBA!_

_Man, this is soooooo not fair. How come you get all the luck? _

_I'm just as good-looking as you! I heard about the news, you know? Living with **THE** Uchiha Sasuke. _

_With all that finery and pretty girls...I hate you, you bastard!_

_Well, everything around here is as normal as when you left it. I hope you'll come home soon, since_

_it's boring without you. Chouji won't play pranks with me and neither will Shikamaru…_

_Well, at least now I can hit on Hinata in peace._

_Try to reply!_

Shizune was pleased. Naruto seemed like a good kid. _'Hopefully he'll make Sasuke social.'_

Oh well, she should start placing his things away. If there was time, she could read the rest.

There was one empty dresser, so she placed everything he had. A large shirt, a torn-up fox toy, something wrapped in dirty paper, a picture with his fellow friends, and a large lollipop from someone named Chouji. There was also a crushed flower, which perfumed the bag with its delicious smell.

She placed the photo in her hands, and found an unused frame around Sasuke's room. She framed it, and placed it above the dresser.

She placed his orange bag inside as well, after taking out his letters and placing them a section below.

She sighed, brushed her thighs, and went outside. Naruto-kun seemed like a good person, it would be pointless to look around his stuff.

**-x-**

"Wooooow…" Naruto murmured.

"What is it?"

"It's…It's so pretty!"

"Really? It seems quite bland to me." Sai looked bored.

"Are you **_serious_**? It's so big and…pretty!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…alright." Sai still looked bored.

They had arrived at one of the empty bathrooms, and it was stunningly gorgeous, expressing the huge amount of wealth the North Kingdom's had in its possession.

Glass mosaics were all over the walls, cracked, shimmering, and reflective. Naruto paused to make a face at a particular large piece, while Sai just stood there. The ceiling was covered with mosaics as well, depicting a pretty picture of the sun. A large mirror was placed against the wall, its bronze edges gleaming and polished. The pearly porcelain tub looked new, accompanied by the toilet. The sink was a simple figure under the mirror; a cube coming out of the wall. It was all so damn elegant!

Unlike the crap Naruto had to bathe in, or pee in, for that matter.

Suddenly, two firm hands gripped his hips.

"Hm…**_Do_** you have a penis?"

Before Naruto could do anything about it, Sai reached over and grave his trousers a firm tug, exposing himself. Naruto gasped, no knowing what to do for a few seconds, while Sai took the time to analyze his anatomy. Finally he pulled up his pants in mortification and slapped Sai.

To his disappointment, he was unaffected by it. "You do have one…" Sai said, rubbing his cheek.

"You FUCKING pervert!" Naruto made a grab for his neck, and tried to choke him with no avail. Sai brushed against the loose pants, and they fell, exposing himself once again.

The coldness reached his thighs again, and he pulled up his pants. "What's wrong with you?" He backed against the wall. Sai was acting weird!

"You…you told me to say the things I'm thinking about…right?"

Sai was behaving like a pervert, so Naruto hesitantly replied,

"Yeah…?"

Sai stalked closer and closer to him, asking slowly, "Is it okay to do what I want?"

"Uh. What?" Naruto tried to head further back, but his body was already against the wall.

Sai tipped his chin up, and kissed him on the temple, around his cheeks. The feeling was soft and gentle, as Sai stroked his waist. He licked his round jawbone, stifling a shudder from the blond. Light blue eyes glanced up at him, as Sai continued his soft touches and kisses. A hand went under his shirt, and Naruto mewled as soon as Sai began to stroke his stomach.

Sai's hands were so warm and rough, and Naruto felt like putty in his fingers.

He kissed his jaw, and went to his throat, biting and nibbling at the velvety skin.

"Ow…Sai! That hurts…mmm…" Sai started licking at the red marks, sucking against the sensitive skin.

Naruto purred. It was nice, how Sai was so gentle…

Suddenly, Sai's body seemed to shift closer, covering Naruto's body like a warm blanket. He straightened up, and looked down at Naruto. A small blush was on his face, as he asked the weirdest question ever.

"…Can I…kiss you?"

Kaa…Naruto felt blood rush up to his face, his cheeks now red and rosy.

Naruto felt his eyes close by themselves, and he licked his lips, tipping his head up. He waited.

Naruto was too cute. Sai bent down, and just when he was going to kiss the blond, two hands harshly grabbed his back, and threw him against the hard mosaic walls.

"…!" Sai was face to face with angry ebony eyes.

Naruto's eyes shot open as felt Sai's warmth abruptly yanked away from him, and as if things didn't get worse, he heard a loud painful thump.

What he saw made him want to close his eyes again.

Sasuke was there.

And he was furious.

And Sai was looking emotionless. Naruto frowned; If Sasuke ever looked at him like that, he'd be so scared! He'd be shaking.

Sasuke was really pissed. His hand was gripping Sai's collar with a death-like grasp, and although Sai was taller then Sasuke, Sasuke looked more intimidating, shoving the older boy back against the wall with all of strength.

The air tensed as Sasuke asked with a dangerous monotonous voice, "…What the** fuck** were you doing to Naruto?"

Sai smiled. "You know very well what I was doing, Sasuke-_sama_."

Naruto bit his lip.

Sai purposely feigned his smile.

That meant he was annoyed at Sasuke's intrusion. Sasuke could care less.

"Don't give me that."

And then, with an even darker voice, he hissed,

"Naruto's mine."

Sai didn't say anything, but Naruto felt the tense atmosphere thicken.

"G-guys…I-I…" He started.

"Naruto-kun isn't yours." Sai's voice was so firm.

"He is. He's my servant."

"Oh? That's it? No wonder he submitted to me so quickly." Sai smiled again, and Naruto could tell that he was stepping in a landmine purposely, from the way Sasuke's face was growing more and more livid.

"You must not treat him very well…I can see in Naruto's eyes…_he would choose somebody else over you_..." Sai coldly added.

Because Sai himself was emotionless, he could think clearly and read other people's emotions.

Naruto's eyes widened. Was that how he…really felt? But he didn't even know either of them that well! So…he was only fibbing! Then why did he look so truthful?

That was all he could take. Sasuke swung at his jaw, while Sai stood still. It was painful, but he could endure it; after all, anyone who raised a hand against the prince was to be beheaded or exiled. He felt blood trickle down his lip, and wobbled backwards, wiping the blood from his lip.

"You must feel quite powerful, Sasuke-sama. Hitting somebody that can't hit you back." Sai jeered.

Naruto watched in horror as Sai went to the floor after a hit by a enraged Sasuke. He roughly grabbed him, pulling him up. "Is this all you can take…?" He lifted his leg to kick him down, but stopped when he felt an array of small punches hitting his back.

"Stop it! Sasuke!! He doesn't know any better! Sasuke! Stop it!! Don't hurt him anymore!"

Naruto's eyes were glinting with unshed tears.

Sasuke looked at Naruto dully. "Y-you asshole! Don't-Mnn!" Sasuke let go of Sai, and the body fell onto the ground as he met lips with Naruto.

Naruto blushed; a weird hot feeling was swirling in his stomach, and Sasuke gripped his hips, one hand in his soft blond hair. He was so strong. He couldn't push him away, but yet he didn't want to. Naruto trembled as Sasuke licked his lips, giving off a feeling he never had before, something that shook him. Naruto moaned.

Why was he doing this? This was such a taboo.

Sasuke was an asshole. He was a prince. He didn't know Sasuke that well. He didn't…like Sasuke like that. He was pretty sure he wasn't gay.

So why was he enjoying this as much as him?

Not to mention Sasuke was Sakura's…so he should push him away.

But…

It felt good. His frustrations were still there, but somehow, he felt safe. His arms surrounded his small body; like he was going to protect him.

Naruto's blue eyes widened suddenly. **_Like he was going to protect him_**.

Blurs of blond hair and blue eyes looked at him regretfully; an image of gruesome violence mad eon a pregnant women; Somebody he knew screaming in pain. Things he kept locked in his mind were beginning to unfurl.

'_I'll protect you no matter what it takes…'_

Naruto's canines sharpened as he let out a betrayed and seething hot aura.

'_**LIAR!!'**_

His blue eyes began flashing, becoming red. Pain spiraled from his stomach into his mind, and into his veins, constricting his muscles as he bit his lip. It was too soon! Unshed tears were brimming in the back of his eyes as more painful memories began pricking his mind.

His nails dugged at the back of Sasuke's clothes, desperate.

Not now…! He closed his eyes, and hugged Sasuke tightly, kissing him as fiercely as he could, distracting himself. He couldn't let **_him_** out. _'Don't think so much, **Naruto**…'_ Memories whipped itself against his mind as he desperately tried to push them back into his mind. He muffled a scream; Sasuke mistook it for a harsh moan.

Sasuke was surprised; Naruto was so animalistic. He kissed back with the same amount of ferocity.

**NOT NOW.** He commands. Blue eyes widen.

Naruto's eyes flickered once more, restoring into their normal blue.

The entity obeys. But barely.

He stopped clutching Sasuke, embarrassed, but relieved.

The weird feeling in his hear-he liked it.

The weird feeling didn't simmer, even when Sasuke parted the kiss. His lips were bruised. This was not exactly how he pictured his first kiss to be taken. Then it suddenly dawned to him. _SASUKE_ took his first kiss!!

Oh…! He was so angry!!! "SASUKE! YOU ASSHOLE! MY FIRST KISS!" He wailed.

Sasuke stood there, surprised. "Why the hell are you crying? You're the one who practically broke my lips!"

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SAI'S-" He stopped, finally seeing and remembering the large dark figure on the bathroom floor.

"**_Holy Fuck!_** Sai! You okay???" Naruto immediately got to his side, taking out some medical kits in a cabinet.

Sasuke frowned. He seemed to have forgotten about the kiss. How annoying.

Sasuke's right cheek was already bruised, and Naruto made sure his left was bruised as well, when the blond apologized to Sai.

However, when Naruto was helping him up, he gave a sly little smirk in Sasuke's direction.

'_**I win.' **_

Sasuke fiercely glared. Itachi wasn't here…

So why?

'…_Why the hell does somebody always try to get what's mine?'_

But…what Sai said irked him.

He glanced at Naruto. Those bright blue eyes…Sai were very perceptive, and embarrassingly more so then Sasuke himself.

Did those blue eyes really think that way?

As soon as Sai got cleaned up, he left, apologizing to both Naruto and Sasuke, although it was obvious his smile was fake.

Then Sasuke told Naruto they weren't bathing there, after making sure Sai had left.

"This bathroom is private; for the trained killers like that scumbag we just saw."

**-x-**

The entire walk towards the bathroom was quiet.

No perverted smirks, not groping, no attempt to start a conversation.

It was obvious Sasuke was angry. He was fuming from the ears.

Naruto attempted to lighten up the mood.

"So, Sasuke! This means that I get to bathe without you! Ha-ha, you lost!" Naruto laughed, crossing his arms over his head.

Apparently possible, the mood soured even more. "Hell no. After what I just saw with _Sai_, I'm not letting you out of my sight in bathrooms."

"But that's not fair! And you took my first kiss! That's like…two things you took from me!" Naruto was only half-kidding.

"Really?" Sasuke's teeth were gritted. "Well, you and Sai looked like you were making out."

Naruto nervously blabbered, "Nothing happened!! I swear!"

Sasuke paused to give him a look. "You really shouldn't say that when you have so much hickeys on your neck."

Naruto meeped. He covered his neck as Sasuke continued to walk ahead of him. He caught up, asking, "Why are you so mad anyway? I should be angrier, having my first kiss taken by someone like you." Naruto glared back when Sasuke scowled.

"Are you serious? Did you know how many places I looked for you? After over three hundred bathrooms, I finally found you-with that piece of shit!"

"Hey! Don't call Sai-"

"And did you know how worried I was? If you were on the side of the castle where the assassins reside-You could've been killed or touched! They're emotionless sadists, you idiot!"

Naruto frowned, and was about to retort, but stopped. But his frown widened when Sasuke continued to badmouth Sai.

"That guy you were with-he's the worst of them all! He killed over three thousand people, and is the youngest and most successful murderer. **He is naturally heartless**." Sasuke said angrily.

"Sai isn't that bad, you bastard! He was really nice! He wants to be friends, he wants friends, but can't have them because he's emotionless! If he's an assassin as you say he is, I can see why he's like this…at the Yon Castle, assassins are trained to feel nothing, so they will never regret murdering somebody, and become the ultimate weapon, knowing that that is their purpose. That's terrible, you fiend!"

Sasuke snarled. "Well, if you like him that much…**I**-_I don't care_!" He childishly began to walk faster, knowing what Naruto said was true. He also had a feeling he was acting really immature, but screw it! Naruto was making him feel this way!

To his surprise, Naruto walked at the same pace, arguing still.

"God damn it, Sasuke! You and your people are so weird! At the place where I come from, no one gets jealous of a person they **met within a day** so quickly!!"

Naruto didn't like it when someone was mad at him.

He disliked it even more when people were being unreasonable.

He yelled on top of his lungs, "Why are you acting like such a **_bitch_**? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL THE PROBLEMS, BEING ALL PERVERTED AND SHIT!!!!!"

"Well, most people don't get to receive such a **_fuckable_ _delicious_** **pretty**blond boy as a servant either! **_Why wouldn't I be jealous?_**" Sasuke roared.

Silence.

Crickets Chirp.

A long Pause.

A very red Naruto broke the silence. "What?"

Sasuke was completely mortified. "Nothing…"

They continued to walk, going down the stairs and outside. Naruto noticed Sasuke's back of his neck was red.

"W-we're here." He slid open a wooden door, and the smell of the hot air greeted them.

It was the Hot springs. And they were outside.

Sasuke placed the towels on a rock. Naruto gasped. It was so pretty, with the stars and everything.

Then something was tossed to his face. "Your spare clothes and a towel." Sasuke gruffly explained. He had a headache. Good thing the hot springs could heal him physically as well as mentally.

Naruto bit his lip. "Mm." He nodded. He forced out, "Thanks."

Sasuke closed the wooden door as soon as Naruto stepped in.

Naruto felt nervous. Sasuke undressed and placed his clothes in a basket. He took off his under garments, and Naruto quickly looked away. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Well…?"

"What?" Naruto looked at the floor. Sasuke was almost naked.

He gasped and struggled when Sasuke began yanking his clothes off.

"H-hey! Don't!" His face turned bright pink, while Sasuke stared at him asking,

"Hey. It's your first time, right?"

Naruto went from pink to red.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." Sasuke sounded so confident.

Sasuke was undressing him! Kyaa!

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out. "Sasuke…I hate to break it to you, but can't you give me time?"

"Hm? Time for what?"

"You know…I'm still a virgin; and I want my first time to be somebody I knew for more then a day." The blond twiddled his fingers, unconsciously doing it the same way Hinata did.

Sasuke looked amused. "What are you talking about…?"

"I…you're suppose to touch Sakura-chan like **_that_**; not me! Besides! I-!"

Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's lips. "Hahaha, now I know I'm not the only one perverted here. I was talking about your first time-in the Hot Springs, Naruto. You're too cute."

Naruto flushed. Sasuke laughed. He wasn't frowning. He decided he liked Sasuke's laughter the most, because the sound was perfect, and it was rare.

"Oh…" He replied.

Sasuke's smile was replaced by a smirk. "But if you want things like**_ that_** occurring, I can arrange it." He placed a hand on Naruto's sensitive chest.

Naruto scooted away from him, "No!" But he smiled at him.

Sasuke tossed him a towel to wrap around his lower regions, and left for the water, much to Naruto's surprise.

He expected Sasuke to stay and do something embarrassing, like pinch his ass.

Maybe Sasuke wasn't that bad after all.

He took off everything, and tied the towel like Sasuke and made sure it was tight before leaving to join the taller boy in the water.

Sasuke was relaxed, his back against the edge, as Naruto shyly entered the water, swimming to where he was.

Sasuke opened one eye, looking at Naruto.

The almost-naked blond was really such a turn-on. The tan skin looked so soft and inviting.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke replied, "Relax."

A few moments of floating around, it was beginning to feel weird. Not only was Sasuke supposed to order him, he wasn't doing anything perverted.

"Do you want me to do anything, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. "Alright. Give me a message."

Naruto got up, and he felt Sasuke's eyes on him as he waded over to the edge and pulled himself up, crawling behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's mouth went dry when Naruto got up, all wet, and the small towel was practically clear. It was also riding low, and Sasuke couldn't help but think how small and appetizing his hip bone looked.

Everything about Naruto was too tasty.

Naruto's small hands began rubbing his shoulders; the message felt amazing. His hands magically unwired the knots, and his whole upper body loosened up.

Naruto was used to this. Sakura often had to carry a lot of textbooks, and she sometimes had to take a backpack, resulting in really sore shoulders which Naruto tended to whenever possible. He blushed as Sasuke's head dropped into his lap.

A tired contented voice, "You're really good at this."

"Nn." Naruto softly replied.

A few moments like this lasted, with Sasuke's eyes closed while Naruto continued to rub his shoulders.

Naruto quickly thought of what had almost leaked out. Those cries. The red blood. The smell of blood and death. Cruel torture…

Sasuke could feel the blond above him tense. He opened his eyes, noticing Naruto was looking up towards the moon and starts with a painful look on his face.

So much people died, and it was his whole entire fault. Naruto bit his lip hard from crying. Why was he here?

Suddenly, a voice cut him from his thoughts. "That's enough. Come in the water."

Naruto snapped out of it and looked at Sasuke, who was frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll-"

Sasuke said calmly, "Just get in the water."

Naruto got up, and Sasuke simply pulled him into his arms.

Sasuke kissed his forehead softly. "Don't think so much, you'll hurt yourself."

Naruto grimaced. "Shut up." He shivered as a tongue caressed his throat.

"Is this where Sai kissed you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'll mark over it." Naruto winced as Sasuke bit his neck, and sucked some more. He licked his nape, and kissed the delicate arch of his neck.

"Sasuke…I really can't…" he whimpered. He gripped his shoulders. Why was he being so delicate around him?

"Can't what?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't do this. Sakura-chan will get mad." Naruto began to push himself off of Sasuke, but Sasuke held his arm with a tenacious grip.

"But do you like this?" Naruto couldn't meet eyes with him. He secretly did feel…somewhat attracted to him. But he couldn't.

He refused to admit it, tearing his eyes away from Sasuke's. "…I don't know. It feels weird."

"Hn. Okay, fine." Sasuke let go of the blond, a bit skeptical.

"If we stay here too long, we'll get wrinkly. Let's go."

Naruto slowly agreed. "Okay."

They both got up, and Naruto couldn't help but pinch himself for thinking something he shouldn't. _'Sasuke's…so good looking.' _

'_He's better looking in real life then in the portrait…'_

Naruto pinched himself again.

Naruto dressed in his new clothes, feeling very comfortable. He was about to take his things from the basket, but Sasuke stopped him. "It's okay. I'll have the stuff delivered to you."

Shortly after Sasuke got dressed, they both headed up to Sasuke's room in compatible silence.

Naruto stopped short when he saw the picture of his friends on top of the dresser. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Shizune probably put it there.

"What's that?"

"A picture of my friends back at home!" He walked to the small dresser, looking at it slowly; maybe he was dreaming. Maybe not.

"Oh yeah…Sakura arranged for some of your important possessions to be delivered here; they're all in that dresser, probably."

Naruto looked stunned for a second. "Sakura-chan's the best!" he chirped as he made way to the picture.

Naruto took it off the dresser, and rushed to show it to Sasuke.

Naruto was smack-dab in the center of the picture, with his trademark wide grin and his hands behind his head. A dark-haired girl with pearly eyes was blushing and looking at him. Next to her was a brown-haired boy with his dog. He had two red marks under his eyes. He was looking at the only female of the group. On the other side of Naruto, were two boys. A boy eating chips and someone taking a nap.

Naruto gave a small smile. "See. See, Sasuke? That's Hinata-chan!" He pointed to dark-haired girl that looked like someone he knew. Before he could think more deeply into the subject, Naruto continued speaking.

"She's really weird. She's always red and stutters a lot every time I see her. I wonder why." Naruto put a finger under his chin, thinking.

'_He can't be serious.'_ Sasuke thought. It was so obvious this girl harbored feelings towards the blond.

"Well anyway! That's Kiba, who really likes Hinata-chan. He always carries his stinky dog around with him and his dog's name is Akamaru. He really likes Hinata-chan. During the picture, he was trying to put his arms around her, but she ran off before he could." Naruto laughed a little. He had pointed to the brown-haired boy with the dog.

"Those two are Chouji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru is the one with the pineapple head, and Chouji's the one eating."

"The fat one?"

"Don't call him that. He'll hurt you in your sleep." Naruto was gravely serious. "I've had firsthand experience."

Sasuke grinned slightly.

"Anyway, Chouji really likes eating. He once crashed Sakura's birthday party by jumping in her massive cake. And Shikamaru complains a lot about everything in general. He really likes to sleep, and dislikes anything too complicated."

"Oh, and they're both best friends." Naruto explained.

"What job do they do?" Sasuke could really care less, but he liked how Naruto was so comfortable and normal around him. He didn't get that a lot.

Naruto said, "Shikamaru is the assistant to the General Asuma. He's a genius, believe it or not… Hinata-chan is a flowering expert. She often is ranked among the elite. Kiba has breeding skills-he wants to be the ultimate dog breeder one day. Chouji is…he's just there. I'm not really sure what he does. But he's the son of a chef in the castle."

Sasuke nodded. "I see. What about you?"

Naruto grinned. "I was Sakura's playmate. Then I became her servant."

It was such a friendly atmosphere. He decided he liked it.

Naruto got up and put the picture back. When he came back, Sasuke asked the question he had been dying to hear.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto jumped and nodded. "Yes! Food!!"

"Well, if you wanted to eat, you should've just said so…" Sasuke said slowly. Naruto was so energetic.

"What do you want to eat?" He continued.

"Naruto grabbed his hands and brought it up to his face. "Rameeeeen." He breathed.

A few seconds later, somebody brought three bowls of ramen and some onigiri into the room.

Naruto practically leaped into his bowl, shoving the noodles into his mouth.

"Wow! Tastiest ramen I ever ate!"

Sasuke only looked in disgust. "Don't eat like that." Naruto's face was dripping with ramen soup and noodles.

"Shaddup." Naruto replied, with his mouth full.

Silence. Naruto was already at his second bowl.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke was munching on his onigiri.

Naruto was stuffed with ramen noodles. He was very content.

"You know…you're not as big an asshole as I thought. You've been pretty nice to me so far." Naruto bit his chopstick thoughtfully.

"Really?" Sasuke smirked. He took a bite of his salted tomato.

Naruto nodded, swallowing some miso soup before adding, "I'm surprised."

"Well, in that case, let's go on a date."

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen. The perverted glint was back in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto pouted. That was random, and it ruined the whole mood.

Hn, well he didn't possess the smarts to outsmart Uzumaki Naruto!

"Sasuke? Can you pass me the water?"

After Sasuke passed the water, Naruto continued eating.

Sasuke patiently waited for his answer, while watching Naruto engorge himself with the unhealthy food.

If it wasn't for this date thing, he wouldn't have allowed Naruto to eat such trash.

It wasn't until Naruto was half-way done through his last bowl of noodles when Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Didn't you hear me? I just asked you out on a date." Sasuke stated.

"I heard you. I'm not interested." Naruto said, sticking his tongue out.

"Great, then I'll- Wait, What? Did you j-just turn **me** down?" Sasuke sputtered.

Naruto shrugged, pretending he didn't care that he just turn down the hottest prince in the four kingdoms down. In truth, it took all his strength not to laugh like a maniac at Sasuke's bewilderment.

But he held up his act. "Yep." He supposed.

"Really?" Sasuke was shocked, to say the least.

"Uh-huh, I think so." Naruto nodded firmly.

Then it was all quiet. Naruto watched the moon calmly, but he was getting a bit worried. Why wasn't Sasuke doing anything? Was he too harsh?

Hey, wait a minute, why should he care? He should be glad that the pervert stopped touching his butt!

He continued to look outside the tall balcony window, staring at the pale moon. Nightfall had come so quick.

"You don't like me? I should've known…" Came a small meek, voice. A voice Sasuke hadn't used for a long time.

"Huh…? Er…" Naruto was totally not prepared for this cute Sasuke voice and the question.

"…I just wanted to take you down to the garden, since you seemed so fond of it, but…" Sasuke said serenely.

Naruto gulped. There were no candles lit, so the moon especially brilliant. Sasuke looked like a marble statue, and he looked so perfect and composed. He also sounded sad.

Naruto inwardly shook his head. _'No, no, **no**! He is anything but perfect! Count how many times he sexually harassed you! So what if he looks hot? So what if he's a prince! So what if he sounded sad or depressed…or lonely…'_ The little voice which started out so strong was dying into a pitiful whisper, filled with empathy.

His inner rambles weren't helping at all.

But then again, they never do.

Sasuke continued to look still. "Its okay if you don't want to be with me. I completely understand. You're probably mad at me. I'm sorry if I've-"

Naruto gave out a deep long sigh, interrupting Sasuke's rant. "W-where again?" He asked hesitantly.

Naruto quickly wished he didn't say the last two words. The evil looking smirk had replaced the soft, sad Sasuke. It had all been an act!

"…You…!"

"Great. I'll take you there one day."

"You…**con artist**!!" Naruto got up and lunged at Sasuke, who easily ducked out of the way.

Sasuke swiveled him around and caught his arms, throwing him on his bed. He quickly landed on him and gave him a kiss on the scowling cheek.

"You're quite one yourself, you know. I knew you wanted to go." He closed his eyes as soon as the soft lips brushed his cheeks. Every time Sasuke kissed him, it made him quiver with excitement. He had no idea why.

He continued, a bit annoyed by the prince's overconfident attitude, "Huh! Well, I wanted to go to the gardens, but not with **you**!"

"Hm…I see…but I know that will change."

That one caught Naruto. "Huh? How?"

"Like this." Sasuke caught his full pouty lips with his firm soft ones, and Naruto moaned.

That sound triggered something in Sasuke.

Sasuke let his hands run up Naruto's body, gently stroking the soft curves and then cupped his cheeks into a fuller kiss. Naruto seemed to snap out of it, and realized enough that Sakura's future husband was currently kissing him.

His eyes widened and he pulled his arm back, clocked Sasuke square in the nose, and scrambled backwards in mortification.

"You…sick bastard…" Naruto said, heaving.

"Hey, you agreed to go out with me, so that meant I could kiss you and do unsupervised things with you!" Sasuke wiped some blood from his nose.

"Oi, oi! Did you forget? Sakura-Wait! What? What do you mean by 'do unsupervised things' with me? You molester!" Naruto accused.

Sasuke only nodded determinedly. "I like challenges." He said unquestionably.

"…What does that have to do with anything??"

"I'm going to have him succumb to my charms." The prince had said it certainly.

"What are you talking about? You have no charms! And who's this boy?" He was completely baffled.

He gave him a knowing smirk.

"Ugh! Even when I don't understand what you're saying, you still annoy me!" Naruto huffed.

"Well, let's bathe together…"

There was this extremely peculiar twinkle in Sasuke's eye that made him freeze. "Hell no. Not with you."

"…Fine." Suffer now; he'll have his reward later.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Really? Okay then."

Sasuke straightened his back suddenly. "Actually, no." Reward now, He'll _also_ have his reward later. Being a prince made his logic a bit extreme.

Naruto slumped.

"I want you to be with me as much as possible."

"No! I refuse!"

Sasuke's voice suddenly hardened. He grabbed Naruto and pinned him below him. He then tipped his chin up.

"Listen, you…I am the **Prince**. You already broke the law several times, by disobeying me. You can't refuse me, even if you tried. If you do, you'll meet the guillotine."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you joking? B-but…"

"I'm only half-joking."

Sasuke sat up, straddling his waist. "But I'm going to court you the old fashioned way."

He smirked when Naruto's face turned red. "…Court? As in…what you're supposed to do with Sakura-chan? As in wooing?"

Sasuke frowned. "…Yes, I suppose. Although, **she's** the one wooing **me**. I honestly have no interest in girls when something like you is around."

"Something like me…? Are you blind, or stupid? Sakura-chan is so pretty! And she's also really nice!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke scowled. "Yeah? I didn't like the way she treated you."

Naruto looked a little bit sad. "Well, I _am_ her servant."

"…I guess she does care about you, but…" Sasuke said tensely.

"…She's just like that, you know? She's a girl; only nice when not distracted." Naruto looked down.

Sasuke tipped his head up. "Don't look all sad. It's…weird."

Then he closed the distance, kissing the soft lips again.

Naruto somewhat found himself in the same bed as Sasuke that night, although in the beginning of their very long day, the idea didn't appeal to him at all.

If that wasn't odd enough, Naruto could be seen snuggling with the prince himself, and enjoying it.

**To be continued…**

**-x-O-x-**

**-o-X-o-**

**A/N:** Well. I'm back. I hope this super long chapter will make up for the time I've been gone, because I've been so busy lately. Also! Two appearances were made! Neji and Sai! I really like Sai, despite the fact that there are more people that dislike him then Sasuke. Well, Sasuke's has always been my favorite character.

However, it's seriously pissing me off. D:

Why did Sasuke appear, give Naruto a half-hug, and disappear from the manga entirely? The series is going downhill without our most loved (and Hated) Bishonen!

And where the hell did all the good SASUNARU fictions go? Damn English-dubs! T.T;;

…Please ignore my complaints. (Although they're seventy-five percent true. XD)

I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed or boring...

Thank you very much, and I hope you will wait patiently for my next release!


	3. But I can only make one wish

**Warning:** Shonen-Ai and Bishies that will eventually go at it:P

**A/N: Due to various and constant appearing problems, I couldn't update. I'M SORRY! **

**-x-**

"…Naruto…?" The voice was so warm and soothing.

"Nnn…?" Naruto murmured.

"It's really hot, isn't it?"

There was a smile in the older man's voice; Naruto could tell. Shining blue eyes peeked from under the sheets. A large hand ruffled his blond spikes.

Naruto nodded and tore off his shirt and pants, before diving back into the sheets. "It feels better now."

The silence was comfortable, and the older blond continued to gently stroke Naruto's back. Suddenly, someone called from outside.

The comfortable soft nudges stopped. The voice became serious, and he got up, and kissed the young boy farewell.

"Good night, Naruto."

Five-year old Naruto nuzzled against the blankets, and smiled at him, dazed. He was tired.

"Good night, Dad."

Without hesitation, he got up and wrapped his arms around the man, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Prince**

_Chapter 3_

"Ngggh…" Naruto moaned, nuzzling against the oddly warmer than usual comforter, and sighed. He stretched his legs, and his right leg hit the actual mattress, making him realize he was actually on a person, not a bed. He smiled, and scooted upwards, wrapping his arms around the person, thinking it was Iruka-sensei, his old teacher who used to comfort him during sad times. He was like a second father, and whenever Naruto was scared, they'd both sleep together. Naruto smiled, happy. He continued to nuzzle against the person's soft skin, and pouted, remembering something.

"Nee, Iruka-sensei…?" Naruto muttered, resting his head on his chest.

A very amused voice was heard. "What?"

Naruto scooted even further up, till his face was on the corner or between 'Iruka's' shoulder and neck, and cuddled with him. 'Iruka's' arms made it around his waist, squeezing the blond slightly.

Sasuke felt Naruto smile on his neck. "I had a horrible dream…I was in this really pretty castle with Sakura-chan, and I met that Sasuke guy you were talking about. He was mean, perverted, and looked like a hungry leech!" Naruto's body shuddered, and 'Iruka' frowned. _'Leech? I am not like them at all!' _

"T-then! Sakura left me with him! And after that he looked like he was going to eat me! It was so scary, Iruka-sensei!!"

Sasuke patted Naruto's back awkwardly, but before long, his hand made its way down to Naruto's butt, and instead of his back, he was patting Naruto's butt instead. Naruto didn't seem to mind, however, and cuddled against his neck, softly sighing. "But…I'm okay now…"

Sasuke's heart skipped two beats. Then he felt slight jealousy, remembering Naruto thought he was Iruka. This Iruka guy didn't seem like just a teacher. Before he could think a second thought, Naruto hoisted himself up on top of Sasuke's shoulders.

"Iruka-sensei smells better then usual today…" he softly said.

Naruto sat up, yawning, he shield his eyes from the sun. Wait…the sun? His bedroom was located below the castle. There was supposed to be no sun. He looked down, and saw that the sheets were dark blue silk, nothing Naruto would ever afford, much less sleep with. Slowly, turning, he looked at the person he was currently straddling.

A scream promptly went off, waking the inhabitants of the whole entire palace up.

**-x-**

Before Naruto could hop off of him, he switched positions. He gripped Naruto's waist, hoisted the slim boy up, turned, and made him land against the dark soft sheets with a thump. To prevent him from leaving, he perched his legs beside the boy's hips, and laid his body onto the blonde's smaller frame. They both stayed in that position until what had happened processed into Naruto's mind. He shrieked again.

Sasuke clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up."

Naruto glared at him, and tried to flip over, but failed. He managed to get one of his hands free, while the other was still pressed against Sasuke's chest. His face pink with anger and embarrassment as he demanded, "Get OFF!" and shoved Sasuke's hand away from his mouth. Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, or pants for a matter. All he had was his undergarments. That alone gave him enough strength to completely toss Sasuke over and huddle inside the silk sheets, completely uncomfortable by his lack of clothing. He wrapped the sheets around his body as tightly around him as he could, and soon, Sasuke was looking at a cocoon of sheets with a bright yellow top. Blue eyes peeked out, and he tried his best to roll away from the advancing Sasuke. Sasuke caught him, and looked at him, before saying bluntly,

"You look like a corn husk."

Naruto reddened with anger (He had honestly never flushed so much in his life.), and yelled, "Shut up!! At least I'm not a pervert who undresses people when they sleep!!"

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?"

Naruto stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. "How can you say that? I'm not wearing anything!" He wiggled his body/cocoon to prove his point.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"**WHY YOU-!!" **

Sasuke's next words stopped him.

"We both bathed together, remember?" Sasuke smirked.

"Uwah?" Naruto didn't get it.

"And while you were sleeping, you stripped, not that I minded, really." He smirked at Naruto's glare. _That_ he understood. "But I was a little disappointed because you didn't take off the most important clothing."

Naruto looked puzzled. Sasuke sighed. "You still have on your undergarments, idiot."

Naruto yelled, "I am NOT an idiot!!" He still didn't get it. He body slammed Sasuke and tried to drill a hole with his head into his stomach. Instead, Sasuke petted the soft blond hair, and brought the blonde's pouting face up to his own. Naruto wriggled, trying to get out of his grasp, but he couldn't.

He impatiently explained, "Look, you started talking in your sleep, and then you began stripping. Then you went back to snoring. "

Naruto's face turned bright pink. "I…I DON'T SNORE!"

Damn. Okay, the memories were coming back. It's been a while since he got so embarrassed. He wanted to get away from stupid Sasuke's gaze, but couldn't. Taking in Naruto's awkward silence (The blond had stopped struggling), he said, "Be grateful I didn't throw you on the floor."

Naruto said nothing; he tried, but ended up stuttering angry phrases at random, so in the end he was quiet.

As the silence drew on, awkwardness was in the air. Sasuke abruptly put Naruto's cocoon body onto his lap, forcing Naruto to look away from his face. His hands wrapped around the cocoon body, and he laid his head onto the blonde's back.

Sasuke hesitated, before saying, "Who's Iruka?" He was so quiet, that Naruto thought he heard things.

Naruto blinked. "? How do you know Iruka?"

Sasuke muttered, "You thought he was me."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"…So who is he?"

"Why?" Two blue eyes suspiciously looked at him.

"……"

"…He's my teacher." Sasuke's gaze was ferociously scary.

"Is he…your lover?" The thought of that pissed him off. He'd kill this Iruka person. What kind of name was 'dolphin' anyway?

Naruto made a face. "Eww!! That's gross!! Of course not! He's like the family I never had!!"

It still bothered him. "I see. You two are very snuggly."

"Eh?"

"Forget it."

Naruto turned his head, and looked confused, his big blue eyes questioning. Sasuke felt his heartbeat rush a few paces. Those blue eyes were really beautiful.

Naruto scrunched up his face, pouting. "Fine. I don't care. Where are my clothes?"

"The floor." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned, picking them up. He huddled inside the blanket, changing. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he didn't see anything else. He pulled down the sheet, revealing a Naruto attempting to put on his pants. His face turned bright pink, and he quickly pulled up his pants before Sasuke did anything else more embarrassing.

Naruto pulled his shirt on, before muttering, "I'm going to stay here for six months…I can't believe it."

Sasuke pulled the soft boy close to him, and Naruto inhaled a sharp intake of air in shock. He bit his lip, drowning his whimper when Sasuke kissed his cheek. He let go, and said provocatively, "And…what's wrong with that?"

Rubbing his cheek with a light blush, Naruto said awkwardly, "Hehehe…_about _Sakura…!" He hoped to change the subject; it was making him a bit uncomfortable at how Sasuke's eyes seemed to suck him in. And that question unnerved him. He couldn't find an answer. Stupid Sasuke! He didn't even know him and he was already getting under his skin! How frustrating!

"…what about her?" Sasuke had lost all his humor in his voice. _'I go and kiss him, and he goes and thinks of that _**girl**_.' _

Naruto laughed nervously, and said quickly, "Sakurawasbornonmarchandshewantstohaveherownfamilyonedayandherfavoritefoodis-" A hand clasped over his mouth.

A dark voice stated, "I don't care about her. How many times do I have to get it through your head?"

"I…Then what am I doing here??" Naruto snapped.

"Do I have to repeat myself? You're here to please me."

Naruto's eyes enlarged. "W-what? I don't understand." In truth, he really didn't understand. Sakura was pretty. Several tribal Princes made numerous offers to marry her. She was nice (When she wasn't angry), smart and cute! And what did he mean by _pleasure_? Also, how was a he supposed to 'please' him? How did servants 'please' their masters?? ERG! He was so confused! Wait! Did he just call Sasuke his master? _Eww!!_ He shuddered. His sadistic mind taunted him. _'Sasuke-sama.' _ It jeered.

Naruto felt a shaky tremor go up his spine.

"….So…No Sakura?" He laughed nervously at Sasuke's serious gaze.

Sasuke glared. "None. End of discussion."

"…What are you going to do when she comes and visit?" Naruto was slightly concerned about his own well-being. Sakura would never be violent against 'brave, _handsome_ and **gallant**' Uchiha Sasuke, but she'd bring out her claws against 'dirty, _lowly_, and **unfit**' Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke blinked. That was actually a pretty good question. Not that he really cared. "We'll think of something then."

Sasuke pulled him on top of him, and touched his cheek.

Before Naruto could retort, the sound of Shizune's heels were heard. "Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! Sasuke…oh…"

Shizune had burst in on Naruto sprawled over a very amused Sasuke. She turned bright red. "S-Sasuke-s-s-sama." She looked like she was about to faint, the only thing that prevented her from falling over was the door handle, in which she clutched on in mercy. What scared her was how picture-perfect they were.

Sasuke watched her in amusement, while Naruto watched her in confusion. What was she blushing and trembling about?

"Shizune-san." Sasuke acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

Shizune didn't reply. Naruto had chosen to sit on Sasuke's abdomen, still completely unaware what Shizune was all pale about.

Naruto got off of Sasuke and asked innocently, "Shizune-nee-san?"

Finally, Shizune somewhat composed herself and said shakily, "I won't tell your father about this, Sasuke-sama."

To this, Sasuke's smirk widened.

Naruto had no idea what was going on.

"What did you come here for?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a frown. That wasn't very polite.

"Oh yes. You are to go to a meeting. It seems that Fugaku-sama wants you to witness how to handle a serious court case when you are king." Shizune replied.

Sasuke sat up. "A court case?" _'Great. Those are so boring.'_ "What happened to make it seem so critical?"

"I am not sure, but it has something to do with a prisoner."

"A prisoner, huh?" _'Hm…'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, and told Shizune. "All right. Is it acceptable if I bring Naruto along?"

Shizune looked a bit wary. "I suppose."

"All right. My servant and I will be there as soon as we get dressed."

"The Case will start in an hour. Do not be late."

Shizune bowed and left the room, feeling uneasy. Sasuke really shouldn't be lusting after other people. Sakura was the only person that should be on his mind. The uneasiness stirred. It would cause trouble for the future if the Kingdom found out he was after boys. Should she pay mind to it?

"Wear this." Sasuke gave a piece of clothing to Naruto, and Naruto accepted it after looking at it suspiciously. It was a long blue shirt and shorts. Naruto muttered something and pulled off his shirt from the night before, and placed on the long blue one Sasuke had given him. It had the Uchiha Symbol in the back, and Naruto didn't really feel comfortable wearing it. He wasn't Sasuke's.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stripped in front of him and put on clothing. He was so small and thin…and what a cute ass he had! Perfect for fucking.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked, annoyed. He put on the shorts after he got off his pants. He wasn't even going to ask for privacy, knowing Sasuke would say something smart.

Sasuke replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your ass."

Naruto turned bright red, he clutched his rump, and yelled angrily, "Gah! Why are you so perverted? I hate it!"

The black-haired boy grabbed his hips and brought his bottom onto his lap, before wrapping his arms around him possessively. "Do you really hate it? Why don't you do something about it then…? I think you like it." He took a hand and placed it on his chest, with the other guiding his face to face his lips.

"K-kyaa!" Naruto squeaked. He struggled and got out of Sasuke's clutches, wrapping his arms around him and yelling defensively, "I don't like it! I don't like it at all! What are you talking about? Stupid Sasuke!"

He pushed his hand away, and gasped when lips touched his cheek. Sasuke smirked in amusement. Naruto was so cute when he was so recklessly flustered.

"The reason why I don't do anything about it is 'because you're a prince! And I did do something about it! I punched and bruised you!"

Sasuke's smirk widened evilly. "Really? It's no longer there. Any bruises you might've left, that is."

"Also, your punches were way too weak to succeed any purpose."

"Mu…SASUKE! You bastard!"

"Hn. Weakling." It was so entertaining watching Naruto overreact.

Naruto turned red in fury and swung a punch at the alert Sasuke. He grabbed his arm and pulled him against him. Instead of hitting Sasuke, he laid sprawled on top of him.

Ka…his face was turning dark red. He struggled to get on his knees, but with Sasuke's firm hold on his arm, he couldn't do anything. "Sa-Sasuke! Let go! Let go, you big jerk!"

Sasuke watched the pink lips. They were so juicy. He was deaf to Naruto's angry outbursts, and faintly wondered how Naruto tasted like. Sasuke took his hand and placed it on Naruto's cheek, smoothing his skin with his thumb.

"Y-YOU! Are you listening to me, you ass?!"

Sasuke watched the lips, captivated.

"Sa-Sasuke!!!! What are you doing?!"

"You're too noisy."

"Sa-nnn…" Sasuke had kissed Naruto.

Naruto flushed and tore his lips away, hitting Sasuke on the chest. That feeling…when his lips touched Sasuke, was amazing. He was scared by it. That slight spark he felt…that was for Sakura.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke was about to say something, but the look in Naruto's eyes stopped him. Finally, he sighed, brushing his hair back. He had no clue why Naruto wouldn't let him touch him properly, but he guessed he could wait. He tipped Naruto's chin up and kissed his forehead. He instead told Naruto to dress up and attend to him. They both should arrive early.

Naruto put on and fastened everything on his shirt.

Sasuke got up and changed into his formal outfit, a white high-collared button down with an even higher collared black cape, in which he tied the neck line, revealing the white shirt and black pants.

Naruto brushed his hair.

As they both stepped out the room, Sasuke locked the door, and grimaced at something behind Naruto. Naruto turned.

It was the same blind guy he saw. Naruto hid behind Sasuke, not because he was afraid, but because he felt bad for what he did. The eye still hadn't healed yet, and Sasuke smirked at the Hyuuga, who was attempting to look unaffected by their focus on his black eye.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." Neji replied. His voice was tainted with bitterness.

Naruto peered at Neji in slight surprise. He was the only guy that didn't call him 'Sasuke-sama.'

"I guess you're on the way to attend the case."

"Of course. And you?"

"Yes. My servant and I will be attending early, as a matter of fact."

Both faces were stoic, and voices held no warmth.

Naruto gasped when he found Neji's white eyes on him. He looked away quickly. His face was pink, and he was adorable. _'Hm.'_ Thought Neji. _'I suppose he is a boy after all.'_

The white eyes and Blue glanced briefly before Sasuke's dark clothing came in view. Sasuke didn't like the way Neji was staring at Naruto. He blocked Naruto completely from Neji.

Neji frowned, but let him do as he pleased. He decided that he'd rather not go early if Sasuke was there. Also, Naruto seemed afraid of him, which was a bit amusing, because the blond was pretty cute when he was frightened. Like a kitten.

Naruto stood on his tippy toes and gazed at Neji over Sasuke. He still felt bad about giving the older boy a black eye.

Neji bowed. "I will be present at the Court room a bit later." Neji began walking away, and Sasuke was glad. He never got along with Hyuuga.

"U-um…wait!"

Neji turned around. "Yes…?" A hint of amusement was in his voice. He also sounded a lot warmer then he looked. Perhaps he wasn't angry?

Sasuke stared at the blond, who stepped from behind him. Naruto was acting nervous, and he was blushing. Sasuke scowled. Only he could do that to Naruto.

"U-uh…Ab-bout…_that_." He pointed at the black eye, much to Neji's discomfort and Sasuke's hilarity.

"…yes…?"

"I-I'm sorry about that, you know…? I'm pretty sure you can see fine and…" He trailed off, uncomfortable. He really hated apologizing to people. Back home, he'd ruin and run.

Neji gave him a half-grin. "It's all right. I appreciate your apology."

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "Wow, thank you. You're so nice!"

Grr. Sasuke didn't want Naruto complimenting others when he was calling him ungentlemanly things.

"I see…My name is Hyuuga Neji. What's yours?"

Naruto could see slight warm feelings in his eyes. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Well. I'll see you around."

"Y-Yeah. Neji."

Naruto felt slightly happier. Neji was so friendly. Who would've thunk.

"You didn't have to apologize to that guy." Sasuke said, after Neji left. Naruto and Sasuke walked down the halls.

Naruto frowned. "I felt bad."

"…Only idiots regret their actions." Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side, while Naruto followed. He didn't want to get lost. Again.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to hit Neji!" Sasuke went downstairs and turned abruptly.

"Be quiet, stupid. We're almost there. And these halls echo."

Naruto glared at him, but followed anyway. He was so stubborn.

Sasuke stopped in front of a huge wooden door, and he opened it. It was partly opened, the room. Naruto peered in curiously, and quickly followed Sasuke, who made his way to the largest seats in the gigantic room. The chairs were circular, while the royalty family's chairs were a bit more stylish and expensive looking.

Sasuke frowned, immediately sensing the angry atmosphere. His father was sitting in the highest chair in the whole room, and Sasuke thought, 'He's angry. Something will happen.'

The room was completely empty, minus Sasuke, Naruto, King Fugaku. Then Sasuke noticed that his father hadn't seen them come in, and his eyes were angrily directed towards someone in the far corner. At first glance, one would immediately be able to tell that the person was a female. Blond hair cascaded below the waist. Naruto's eyes were also on her.

The figure's back was facing towards them, and she was chained to the chair. The person's posture was straight, however. Why was father creating such a hateful look towards her?

"Fugaku, I would appreciate it if you let me out from here. The meeting is to occur within an hour, yes?"

Sasuke frowned. That meant he and Naruto had about 45 minutes to kill. Sasuke knew that with his father in such a bad mood, if he and Naruto were to step in and sit down, they'd be a subject to his father's abuse. He caught Naruto's blue eyes and gave him an urgent look, then nodded towards the door.

Naruto got the message, his pretty blue eyes widening, and they both stepped out quickly.

Sasuke silently closed the door, and they both left, but not before they heard the woman chuckle and say teasingly, "Now, look what you did, Fugaku-_sama_." She used the respecting attachment sarcastically. "You scared two people away."

After Naruto and Sasuke made sure they were a safe distance away from the court room, Sasuke let out a long breath while Naruto exclaimed, "How did she do that?"

Sasuke gave him a shrug. He was just glad father didn't bother to check who 'left', as referred to by the blonde lady.

"And who was she? Where are we going?"

"I haven't the faintest clue. The Tea room." Sasuke replied. Naruto scrunched up his face. Exactly how many Tea Rooms were in this huge castle?

Naruto, wishing to continue their conversation, decided to talk more of the lady.

"Eh…she looks pretty old from the back."

Sasuke gave him a look. "Old? Quite frankly, she looks like she's in the twenties."

"Nuh-uh! She seems at least fifty!" Naruto argued.

"She doesn't have a strand of white in her hair. Normally, when you're approaching your middle or early forties, you get quite a few."

Naruto muttered, "That doesn't have anything to do with it." He had a gut feeling the lady was at least around her fifties. Old enough to be his grandmother.

"You're not making any sense, Naruto. What do you want to eat?" Sasuke's voice held a tinge of annoyance.

End of discussion. They had arrived into an empty tea room. It was full with the pictures of his ancestors, and fancy looking chairs and tables. Silverware was put in beautiful cabinets, and a chandelier towered above them. Red carpet was below their feet. The room was normally able to hold at least ten dancing couples, or 43 people, but it was empty...

"And don't tell me it's Ramen."

"Wha? What's wrong with ramen, huh?!"

The two boys continued to bicker and argue, unaware of the glooming shadow that they would have to face.

**So ends another Chapter…To be continued. **

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Deleted unnecessary things. :D Can you guess who the busty blonde lady is?


	4. Feign effervescence

**Warning:** Hm. You really should know by now.

**Why aren't I getting any criticism? D:**

**-x-**

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I miss you. _

_Sometimes, when I'm picking flowers in the garden, I wonder to myself,_

'_I wonder if Naruto-kun would like sunflowers. Or maybe he'd like…' I miss you, Naruto-kun, very much!_

_Without you in the castle, everything is so quiet…I wish you could keep me company. _

_I really like you, Naruto-kun. _

_I hope you'll come back soon. _

_Hinata_

(This took Hinata-chan a few hours to write, and some letters were shaky, as if she held her quill trembling.)

(When she finally places it in the orange rag sack filled with Naruto's possessions, it was infiltrated by a very jealous Kiba, and unknown to Hinata, the letter never made it to Naruto.)

(Kiba had complained how Naruto's bag stunk to high heaven, so Hinata put some crushed lilacs into it.)

-

_Dear Naruto_

_Try all the tasty food they have there and bring some back for me!_

_I hope to see you soon!_

_Chouji_

(Chouji felt the letter was rather short, and so he stuck a big lollipop in the sack to make it seem better.)

-

_Naruto_

_Have fun. _

_Shikamaru_

(Shikamaru had put everything else in the sack, including their picture. Although such necessities required little strength, to lazy Shikamaru, he felt he shouldn't work for a week to compensate his strength.)

**-x-**

**Prince **

_Chapter 4_

Sasuke sipped his tea while Naruto rummaged through his tattered sack. Sasuke had it brought to him, and seeing Naruto smile so brilliantly gave him flutters. The fact that the bright smiles were directed towards him made him feel glad he was able to do something that made the blond smile only at him.

And without a doubt, Naruto was happy. He read Kiba's note out loud and laughed. "Wow. Kiba really likes Hinata-chan."

"'At least now I can hit on Hinata in peace?'" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he read the last sentence.

"Did I keep him from hitting on Hinata? Hm…well, she always ran to me when Kiba was around."

Sasuke gave Naruto a look. How stupid can he be? He sipped his tea.

Then Naruto took out Chouji's letter and smiled. He pulled out the large lollipop, admired it for its large size and shape, and stuck it gently back in his bag.

"It's very colorful." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto nodded in agreement and proceeded to pull out another letter. Sasuke noted that there were only three words on the paper.

Naruto saw it and laughed. "Shikamaru is such a lazy ass!" But knowing Shikamaru, he probably thought ahead and packed his precious items for him.

Accidentally lifting up his duffel bag from the bottom, all the articles tumbled onto the ground. The rag covered article unfolded and a book slipped out from the dirty material. It was orange, and looked like a diary of some sort. A key design was placed in the center. Several other items fell, as well as the torn up looking fox plush.

Sasuke bent down to help him pick up the book, but Naruto quickly beat him to it, scooping up his items and stuffing them back into his bag in a hurry. Sasuke blinked, but didn't have time to question as a bell rung through the hallways.

Sasuke frowned. "Our food has not even arrived. Why is father rushing?"

Naruto gave his bag a little tug before blinking at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke got up and gave an expectant look to Naruto. "He's starting the meeting early. A bit slow, aren't you?"

"I! I am not!!"

"Just get up, stupid." Infuriating the blond was fun.

"Che. Bastard." Naruto got up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

Sasuke glanced at the bag. "You can just leave it here. I'll ask somebody to bring it to our room."

Naruto looked at his bag worriedly, and said calmly, "No. It's okay if I carry it."

Sasuke frowned at this, but kept his mouth shut as they both got out of the Tea room. There was a soft look on Naruto's face as he clutched the little bag, as if it was all that he had left.

Sasuke missed it.

As the left the Tea Room, Sasuke noticed that the bag had a torn up looking inscription. Sasuke squinted, trying to read the foreign letters.

'_A-Ara-' _

A hand blocked the inscription, and Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. Naruto didn't seem to know what he was looking at, but he gave Sasuke a small frown.

"Sasuke? We're here."

'_Gee, my bag may be ugly, but is it really necessary to stare at it?' _

Sasuke ignored him, wondering what the inscription said. He was a bit frustrated that he wasn't quick with comprehending other dialects; that had always been his weakest subject. He wondered if Naruto could speak or read other languages.

Itachi had always been the best in studying other foreign languages.

Naruto sighed and opened the door in exasperation. Why was Sasuke acting so strange? His eyes were zoned out. And he didn't react the slightest bit.

Actually, he was always the best at everything. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he and Naruto caught his father's eyes. Even now, his father still saw him as something lower then his brother.

"Sasuke." He acknowledged, completely unnoticing Naruto's presence. He did not even notice that it was the same servant that Princess Sakura brought.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, whose face was as clean as a slate. His expression was so cold.

"Father." He said. Fugaku was really in a bad mood. He dropped on one knee and bowed in the center of the courtroom, and Naruto quickly followed his example.

"Get up and go sit." He sounded incredibly bitter. And he was, in fact. Sasuke will never be able to amount to anything. In his eyes, Itachi…he had been his everything. The younger son had always been Mikoto's favorite, as he was more beautiful then Itachi. Sasuke was also a lot more dependent, while Itachi always counted only on himself. Women were idiots.

Itachi is his son, his boy. His Pride. And he had left. The thought of it left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he still felt the shameful pain in his heart. What kind of father was he to have his own son leave him! He was a King, so the pressures of the kingdom, the taunts and questionable mouths began to wonder if this king; their king, who couldn't even withhold his own son…Was it possible for him to control the whole country and keep control?

Rather silly, as this was all in Fugaku's mind. The people of his country loved and adored the Uchihas. They were best in Wars and everything else. They had nothing but pride for their country, their King, Queen…heirs. They did not blame Fugaku or Mikoto for why Itachi had left.

Only Fugaku blamed himself. Mikoto wasn't bitter. She had equal confidence in Sasuke as Itachi. She loved them both the same; and she was affected by his departure. She had been unbearably hurt. How could…How could her own son leave his mother?! Was she unloving? Controlling? Was he unhappy? She had been in a hysterical state, and Sasuke was her only comfort.

She knew her son was smart and hopefully left on his own account, not any of theirs. To say that she didn't miss him would be a lie. However, even as his parent, she didn't understand him.

Mikoto was not aware of the court session, and will not be aware of her son's involvement. This is safely said, because Fugaku didn't tell her anything, and she was still slumbering away in her grand bedroom.

Sasuke made his way to the center high chairs. The lower chairs were slowly being filled, and Naruto stood behind him, not knowing what to do.

The height difference between the high chairs and the low chairs were large. The ones who sat on the low chairs were in the approximate height of the person's feet who sat in the high chairs. The floors were circling, and the levels of the floor were different. Sasuke didn't get why the people 'lower' then him had to stare at his feet. It made him feel like an asshole, honestly.

He also wished that he could grab Naruto and let him sit on his lap. The blond sputtering and blushing was a fun image to make. Instead, the back of his chair was so high and filled with décor that it completely covered Naruto, which really pissed him off.

"Naruto." Sasuke turned.

"Huh?" Naruto had been idly staring at the chair's back. It had pretty designs.

"Get a chair, pull it up next to mine, and sit." Sasuke commanded.

"Wha? Why don't you do it?" He didn't want to bother. He was used to standing, especially since it was his punishment back in Yondaime's Castle. He'd have to stand for hours, outside in the rain, snow, or sun. Well, that was in the beginning. He rarely got caught nowadays. Of course, everyone knew it was him, but with no substantial proof…they couldn't blame him.

"Just do it." Sasuke gritted his teeth. What was with him? He always had to argue back.

Naruto gave him a glare. "Fine." He ran, catching a few eyes, and loudly grabbed a stool, catching some more, and finally, ran back. He tripped halfway, and by the time he made it back to Sasuke, everybody's eyes were on him.

Sasuke cradled his temples, muttering something about idiots.

Then he said loudly, "I got the chair, you bastard!"

A few of the noble girls, dressed in fancy dresses and ruffles glared at Naruto. How dare he call Sasuke a bastard!

Sasuke gave him the coldest glare possible, and Naruto glared back. He shoved the stool next to Sasuke's, and it creaked against the floor.

Then he noticed everybody was looking at him. His wide eyes became wider, and he smiled at the audience.

"Ne, Sasuke. Why is everyone staring at me?" Sasuke almost slapped his forehead.

"You…You're so stupid. Just sit down." He didn't meet eyes with his father, and after a moment of silence (Minus one confused Naruto), everyone started talking to each other again.

"Is it because I look different?"

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

Naruto had been listening to the conversations below their feet, and the women were giggling and talking about how cute he was, and what beautiful eyes and hair he had.

"Everyone was quiet before."

"Don't worry about that. You could've attracted less attention."

"It's not my fault I'm beautiful." Naruto joked, striking a pose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. (He sort of agreed.)

Naruto laughed. Suddenly, he sat upright, and pointed.

"Ah! Neji!" Neji had appeared.

Neji gave a friendly wave and sat down, several seats from him. Somewhere below, too.

"Che. He's not sitting with us." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke didn't say anything, glad that he was gone. Naruto watched Sasuke intently, waiting for his response. After a minute, he slumped his shoulders. Having Sasuke as company was like having a rock sit next to you. A very mean, insulting, sexy rock.

…Sexy? He was not sexy! No!! His eyes were like…whatever. They definitely weren't sexy. Naruto gripped the edges of his stool, nibbling his lip. He. Was. Not. Attractive. At. All. That stupid portrait. Why did Sasuke…have to be so good-looking? In it, of course. He was definitely not good looking in real life. No. He was…ugly. But he attractively so.

God, he didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, his eyes saw red staring back at him. That other portrait. With the really pretty man. Who was that? When he turned to pull on Sasuke's arm to ask him, his eyes suddenly met blindfolded ones. In the far corner where the shadow hit everything, was the blonde woman. Her hair was brilliant, and the darkness didn't shield her beauty. As if she could see that he was staring, she smiled.

He knew she was beautiful. His eyes drifted lower. Whoa, boobies! They were big. Naruto fisted his bag. _'She's really pretty…for someone that old.'_ As if she heard his thoughts, a vein popped on her forehead.

Sasuke's face blocked her. Naruto frowned.

"You've been really quiet. It's a relief, but it's unnatural. What are you thinking of?" Naruto scowled. Why did Sasuke have to be so insulting?! He completely forgot about the portraits and the alluring red eyes. And the busty woman.

"Well, obviously, you don't care! Why are you so mean to me?! You rock of a person! So boring and quiet!"

Well, that was unexpected. Sasuke smirked his superior smirk of his, pissing Naruto off.

"I do care. I like how you react, it's fun. I'm a rock? You want to know where else I can be that hard? People who make noise are idiots." He countered, utterly confusing Naruto.

After Naruto understood what he said (Which took a total of five minutes,) he yelled, "Point!" I want to make a point!"

"Very well. I would like to counter-point." Sasuke paused, resting on his throne-like chair. "What do you have to say, Naruto?"

"You're lying. It's not fun for me. …I don't want to know (That's disgusting, Sasuke!). I'm not an idiot!" Naruto harrumphed, and attempted to sit back proudly, forgetting he was on a stool. He almost fell over, until Sasuke saved him. He slid his arm under Naruto and cradled him up back onto the stump of a seat. Naruto blushed, out of anger and embarrassment.

"Well then. I don't care if you think I don't care about you, because I do. It's fun for me. You'll want to _feel_ it. You'll be begging for it later. I never said you were. But since you voluntarily said it, I guess I won't have to."

"…Huh?" Naruto was so confused. Before he could grasp all the details together, Sasuke interrupted.

Sasuke's smirk widened, his hold body was facing Naruto now. "My turn. Point."

"C-Counterpoint." Naruto's blue eyes widened. Stop it! It was going to fast for him.

Just as Sasuke was about to say some statements, something soft touched his lips. Naruto's palm. With the other hand, he was clutching his head. "I don't want to play anymore!!"

Sasuke kissed his palm, and Naruto quickly yanked his palm away, rubbing away the kiss on his pants. "Okay. I win one favor from you." Sasuke smiled deviously. There were literally stars twinkling around his eyes.

"H-hey! That's not how the game goes!"

Sasuke shrugged. "You forfeited. You lost. So you must do something for me now. I play it like that." He added arrogantly, "I'm the Prince."

Naruto's eyes flashed with frustration. Finally, after staring semi-defiantly at Sasuke, he said gruffly, "Fine." If he had dog ears, they would be drooping.

"Get under the table. And lift your face up, so you'll be facing me. On your hands and knees."

Naruto looked at him in shock, and then around. Did anybody hear what he just said? Everyone was preoccupied with their own conversations. Things had been lively, after he and Sasuke began arguing. Nobody sat around them because the higher officials and Jury people knew the true time the meeting was starting.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, pleadingly. _'Don't make me do anything like this.' _His eyes said what his lips refused to.

Sasuke stared back at him, finding the look so erotic. He loved it when he won. He loved it when he made Naruto submissive. He had a bit of a sadistic streak.

"Hmph. Do it."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he ducked down under the table. He looked up, and saw Sasuke staring down at him. "Now what?" He was afraid. What was Sasuke planning?

Sasuke looked around, making sure nobody was going to notice anything. His father was out of the room.

To his surprise, Sasuke dropped down on his knees and kissed him almost desperately. Shoving Naruto to the backing of the table, he kissed him again. "I win." He whispered hotly into Naruto's ear. Naruto continued receiving the kisses and his hands awkwardly fumbled around his neck. Sasuke licked his ear, his hot tongue cradling the shell of it. Naruto shivered and Sasuke hugged him his waist close.

Sasuke kissed his soft plump lips, and his hands reached further southwards, his fingers touching the soft skin of his backside.

"No." Naruto said, gripping both of his hands. He licked Sasuke's lips. Damn…why does Sasuke have to kiss so well? His eyes were heated.

"I'm not going to do anything." Naruto's eyes widened at the warm honesty in Sasuke's voice. Sasuke kissed his neck, sucking on the silky skin.

"I'll never do something you won't want."

Sasuke's deep serious eyes stared into Naruto's blue disbelieving ones. It didn't take a genius to tell that Naruto didn't believe him.

A layer of skin had been peeled off from him. Deep within the blue eyes, pain, and utter doubt were evident in his eyes.

The bell rang. Shuffling and soft cries of "Finally!" was heard. The meeting was really going to start.

Naruto straightened himself out and got out under the table, not commenting on anything Sasuke said. He smiled at Sasuke, and extended his hand. Sasuke tried to look through at his eyes again, but when he tried to see something, the emotions were gone.

Sasuke watched Naruto uncertainly as he reached down to get his bag from under the table. He was so happy. He was so sad. How…?

'_What happened to him?'_

**X-X**

**A/N:** For all you boys and girls out there, Happy belated V day! For single people like me, Happy Single Day! Woo!

I wasn't…very satisfied with this chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't entirely useless; I wanted Sasu-kun and Naru-kun to bond. :3 The whole point with the counter-point and point was a very interesting scene in Mahoromatic, which I was coincidentally watching. Not mine! The inner dialogue belongs to me, though, because it's…erm…a habit. Was it confusing? Probably.

Hahaha, there's nothing like real experience, ne? Ah…what will come next?

You'll come back, right? RIGHT?


	5. There is sweet Truth

**I used to be one of those people that went, OMFG!! Sasu and Naru must definitely fuck to fall in love!!… Heh heh. I'm slowly improving my pace though…But I have a feeling I've gotten lazier. O.o.**

…**-**.**-…at the rate I'm going, yes. Definitely. **

**-x-**

"Ne, Daddy…Do I look like mom a lot?"

Blue eyes glanced at him briefly, before returning back to his paperwork. There was a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Why do you ask?" He still smiled. Suddenly, Naruto saw how much older his father had become.

"Dad…looks sad these days. Especially when he looks at Naruto." Naruto flailed his arms around to liven up the mood.

His father's eyes widened. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose as he softly smiled at his young boy.

Naruto looked away shyly, but their eyes connected when he said,

"Dad thinks of mommy a lot."

'_Naruto's still such a child.' _

The taller of the two laughed loudly. Naruto's look of nervousness melted away, and a wide smile was placed on his lips. _'But, he's intelligent…' _

He brought the young joyful boy to his knee.

"You…look like your mother only a tiny bit. You have her small body. You have her wide eyes. You have her lips. Your tan skin looks like hers too." With each comparison, his rough fingers brushed against Naruto.

Naruto's bright blue eyes gleamed. "R-really? Is…Is mommy pretty?"

His father pulled him into a hug. "Yes." He quietly said.

"She's beautiful."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Prince**

_Chapter 5_

"Court…Is in order." Sasuke's father was sitting right in the center of the gigantic and lavish room. His chair was the highest of them all. His voice was cool and dangerous. Even though he had uttered those words quietly, the loud room instantly became still.

Fugaku cocked his head towards the guards who seemed to appear out of nowhere. The members shifted their feet uncomfortably. What was happening? Ominously, the large skies seemed to darken, dimming the room considerably.

Sasuke and Naruto were both on their seats. Sasuke was cold, seemingly devoid of emotion. His glances at his servant went unnoticed. His frowning exterior darkened even more. Naruto looked intensely at the masked guards as they made their way to _that _woman.

She lifted her chin a little bit, alert that something was going to happen. Her blindfold didn't stop her from realizing she was going to be moved to the center of the courtroom. A small grin placed its self on her lips. About time…she had fallen asleep in the dark corner anyway.

She didn't move in shock as the guards roughly lifted her chair, which she was chained to. She was promptly dropped in the center, and that annoyed her. How rude!

Her blond pigtails stopped swaying.

"Shall I unlock her, Fugaku-sama?" One of the guards asked.

"No. I'll do it, thank you." Fugaku gave him an empty stare. The Guards bowed and left the room.

Pink lips parted, smiling. "Fugaku, are you planning to release me?"

Fugaku glared at the blindfolded lady. "I did not give you permission to speak, Tsunade." His voice dripped with venom.

The woman did not say anything. The hint of a smile was still on her face. Sasuke grimaced as his father's face darkened. This woman was pretty stupid. If she kept on pissing him off like that, there would be no chance of her survival. With his father's short temper, he was already surprised he hadn't begun any type of unreasonable torture. He frowned. What was going on, anyhow?

Naruto frowned at the busty woman. There was something about her…

Fugaku stepped in front of her and tore off the blindfold, only to see her light brown eyes glare at him. Fugaku was taken back at the amount of venom she had in her eyes. He knew that she was somebody usually not messed with.

The glare was quickly gone, and she smiled sweetly.

"Fugaku. What am I doing here?"

"You mustn't be excited, Tsunade." He took out a parchment from his shirt and unrolled it. "Be patient. I will make sure to point everything you've done throughout the years."

Tsunade was still smiling, and there was a sharp twinkle in her eyes. "Before or after my unreasonable imprisonment?"

"All of it. I **do** believe you meant reasonable imprisonment."

With certain levity, she replied mockingly, "I do believe I meant what I meant."

Sasuke felt a sudden awe for this woman. She was incredible and stupid all at once. He had never gotten enough courage to speak to his father like that, and he was the prince. Now there was this woman who had been in prison for years-She wasn't going to give someone she didn't like respect, although he was royalty. Although Fugaku's power didn't alarm her at all, he still had such a grasp over her life. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she was going to do to get out of his father's clutches. She definitely wasn't concerned about winning over Fugaku.

Naruto stared at how intense the King was. He then glanced at the busty female. Why was she being so carefree? Was she dumb?!

"I'm getting bored. Please tell me what I did wrong."

Fugaku stared down at her for a few awkward cold seconds. "You're only rushing your death." He finally said. A sneering glint was in his eye. Tsunade didn't say anything.

"A month ago, I found several prisoners dead. Some of my sources say it's you. Your cell is right next to the victims."

"Did you forget, dear Fugaku? The cells are locked."

"I've infiltrated some of the guards. You were quite a favorite amongst everyone, and I discovered they allowed you freedom."

Tsunade eyes dimmed. She worried for the guards. "I did nothing wrong." She said, her tone leveled.

Fugaku continued to read matters against her, crimes she did not commit. Tsunade was quiet. However, the animosity radiating off of her was hard not to miss.

"I also read some of your past affairs."

"Oh, Really?" Her tone was feigning interest.

"Yes. You've quite a background, don't you?" Fugaku stopped in front of her, leaning over her, forcing eye contact.

"As interesting as a person with amnesia can get." Tsunade remarked quietly, serious. She looked back, unblinking.

"You were found twelve years ago-"

"Eight of which, where I had resided in prison unrightfully." She interrupted, her amber eyes flashing.

Fugaku gave her a hard glare.

Sasuke shivered. Why was he humiliating her so, when he could just kill her? Well, his father was attempting humiliation anyway. Humiliation was only required when a prisoner absolutely refuse to tell a secret. It was used to break somebody, to their last hold of sanity. His father wasn't good at it, but why was he trying to reinforce it on this women? Still, the awe fear he had of his father didn't waver; he was awfully frightened of him. Yet he hated him. Why was he still so unworthy in his eyes?

Naruto felt sympathy. Staring intently at the blond, he felt something draw her in.

Amnesia. He felt bitter. How he wished he had that.

"You reside in prison for many crimes! I pity fools like you, who refuse to see the truth!" Fugaku roared. Impatience! This woman was so stubborn!

Tsunade thundered, "You have no right to say any of those things! **What crimes have I committed?!**"

The courtroom became quiet. The silence was deafening.

She muttered darkly, "I am no fool."

Fugaku was red in the face, but he refused to allow her to irk him further. Ignoring the words she said, he continued. "Your host family found you in the snow. You're injuries were substantial. Even with powerful medicine, you were fully healed after two years."

Tsunade looked sad. "Somebody like you will never be able to understand the pain of not knowing anything, not knowing something so needed, your identity."

Naruto smiled ruefully.

Murmurs went around the large room. Fugaku cleared his throat, continuing. "You immediately pursued a medical life, working with the family. Your knowledge for medicines came 'naturally.' You took the name 'Tsunade.' You healed within the host family, thanking them."

"I believe I was a medical worker, in the past. And Tsunade is my name. It is the only thing I am sure about." She looked helpless, but strong. Admiration for the woman rose in Naruto's heart.

Fugaku ignored her. Naruto tensed in his seat. God, was this guy annoying as hell! Why was he being so unsympathetic and dumb?!

"However, soon after, people accused you of witchcraft. You healed, but many of your patients died in your hands. The newly acquired husband you had fallen in love with, died suddenly, under mysterious circumstances. Apparently, **you**-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that about Dan! I would never kill him! I loved him, you wretch of a man!" Her voice cracked with fury and depression.

"I will never kill somebody….who has helped me." She whispered remorsefully. "I would never kill innocence."

More murmurs and whispers stirred along the crowd. Fugaku looked surprised at the outburst. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

Fugaku compose himself, straightening his shirt. "How do you explain all the accusations and murders?" He sat down on a the high chair.

"There was a rival medicine family, and I was taking everyone's business away. I healed impossible cures. I was famous, for a little while. I have no right to accuse anyone-the last thing I want to do is to be like them…but it cannot be more obvious. They staged my downfall. My two years of happiness, everything! They took it from me!"

She was hysterical. The Guards appeared in front of Fugaku, who looked stoic and collected as ever. However, if one would take a peek at his eye, they'd immediately notice…there was rage and bewilderment that was surfacing. The room was loud with speech, form all of the court members. Naruto looked around, eyes wide. "Sasuke…!" He said urgently.

Sasuke could do nothing, but give him a reassuring look. He glared at the center of the colossal room. What was going to happen? Edgy emotions were begging to be freed.

She hissed, the rope behind her struggled. "They aren't that different from you, Fugaku. Do you have something to blame me for…? Is it because, after opening young Itachi's mind, you grew jealous? Is it because, you blame me for his departure? Itachi was always unhappy. That was why he came to me." Her voice was dark and cruel. Jocularity was evident in her amber eyes.

Fugaku's eyes widened at the name of Itachi. Bitter rage pricked him, foreboding what would happen in a few moments time.

"It must hurt, when you think about it. You must know it, too. Doesn't it make you feel so much regret, when your own son left you? Doesn't it hurt when you realize, everyday, that he left…BECAUSE OF **_YOU?_**?" Her voice rang with icy laughter.

Fugaku rose from his chair, his face blanched. Anger, embarrassment, and mortification were in his eyes.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" He shouted. His face pale with passion, he pointed a finger at the smiling offender.

Sasuke looked in shock. Naruto gasped in shock. "NO!" He stood up, glaring at the king. "YOU CAN'T KILL HER…YOU-! YOU-!" He could not find the words for such a repulsive man!

Naruto's outburst caused the room to be more tense and frenzied.

Sasuke looked around. Women were distressfully yelling at each other. Things were getting out of control. The gentlemen were arguing with other gentlemen. He was afraid fistfights would suddenly start. What was going on? A blur of confusion passed a long the crowd and the pulsing throng got more panicky. Shock that words were so direct to their respectable king was swirling. However, the shock that the words said were possibly true seemed to have a greater effect on the people.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't realize when he stood up. Before he could stop himself, he yelled, "STOP!"

Time seemed to freeze. Silence greeted him. It was the first time they heard young Sasuke say something so clear and loud. Naruto, who had been shouting, looked up at him, equally surprised.

Feeling eyes on him, he cleared his throat awkwardly. Steady, he told himself. "We all have had a rough morning. Why don't we go have some breakfast and sort out this confusion? Let us rest, before we do anything brash."

The members nodded, tired. Fugaku looked in shock, as his people began to disappear from the large arena. Sasuke refused to look at him, exiting as well, with Naruto. He knew his father would question him of his actions. His father was in a bad mood; another thing he was wary of. He knew he'd be confronted, sooner or later.

Still, he felt a good type of lightheadedness he never felt before. He realized he was proud of himself. His heart was drumming.

Sasuke and Naruto ended up in the same Tea room as before. As soon as both collapsed on the cushioned-seats, Naruto gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"T-that! That was absolutely amazing, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He hugged Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his head.

Naruto's heart was thumping a thousand miles per minute, he felt so proud of Sasuke. He thought the bastard froze up, the way he was just sitting there when the ruckus was happening. He had no power to control the crowd, he was no prince. But Sasuke used his power, and they listened to him. That was amazing! Of course, he knew he'd have acted faster if he was the prince…so Sasuke wasn't that great! He wasn't! Naruto smiled.

He was. A little bit.

Still…He withdrew his arms slightly, and kissed his jaw. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto turned pink.

"Don't look at me like that! You deserved it, you pervert!"

Sasuke touched the part softly. "I'll give one to you too." Leaning over, he kissed the unsuspecting Naruto on the crook of his cheek. Naruto blushed, rubbing the place.

When Sasuke took his lips from the soft tan skin, there was knock on the door. He got up, straightened himself out, and opened the door. Hard eyes met with his. Naruto glared at him, but Fugaku did not spare him any notice.

"Come in." Sasuke said.

Fugaku remained outside. "What was the meaning of that little outburst?"

"Nothing, Father. Everyone was tired, and it seemed like the right thing to do. Fights were going to break out if somebody didn't do something."

Fugaku stared at him coldly. Sasuke returned the gaze.

"How old are you this year, Sasuke?"

Sasuke told him.

Fugaku looked surprised. Sasuke inwardly glowered. He was probably thinking how old Itachi started receiving his court cases. He hated being compared to his brother. Nobody ever saw his worth.

Fugaku looked at him closely. Then he said calmly, "I will give you this one chance to do the right thing. I will be handing you this case. Do the correct thing. Do what Itachi would've done."

Both boys looked surprised. "Pardon?" Sasuke asked.

"The case is now yours. I am getting too riled up for any type of meeting with that woman!"

Fugaku turned away briskly. Down the hall, Sasuke heard his voice.

"Remember…it is she who made your brother leave."

Sasuke stared outside for a moment, awestruck. Closing the doors behind him, he sank next to Naruto, meeting eyes with him.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke glanced at the speaker of the urgent voice. He was slightly taken back at how serious the blond looked. "We have to save her, Sasuke. I know for sure it isn't her fault your…brother left." Naruto didn't know Sasuke had a brother. He had never mentioned him before. He looked at the floor, puzzled. What had happened? He glanced up.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He used to hate it when he never had a decision to make. Every case or important matter was handed out to Itachi. Sasuke had wanted responsibility. Why was it that when he finally had what he wanted for so long, he didn't want it anymore? Did Itachi feel it too? This type of pressure. He didn't want to kill anybody, even unintentionally. He was too afraid. He hated this side of him, but he didn't want to be responsible for something so precious, a _life_.

The bright blue eyes pleaded. Sasuke stared at him lazily.

But he wanted to do the right thing.

"All right. I'll save her."

**-x-**

**A/N: **It took me forever to figure out what to do, and how to write it. I already had a huge plan for this like…a month ago. But…I didn't know how to write it. If anybody wants to see the outline, I'll send it to you. And you can laugh. Horribly. But today, at around eight, I had a surge of magic fingers! I typed, and typed, using some parts of the outline I had planned. I am so glad…this chapter is finally out. SO DAMN GLAD. Now I can get down to business. For reals. XD

Of course, I'll have to think about Sasuke's rebuttal against his father, and how to write the next chapter. But I have ideas. I'll go and create outlines. They usually work, just not when I feel it is impossible. Like this chapter. I feel like I achieved the impossible! Woo. I hope I did a good enough job. It would suck if it was worse quality then the chapters before.

I know it's short. But I promise next chapter will be longer.


End file.
